Always Know Where You Are
by AnimeWolf524
Summary: The Sequal to I'm Still Here. All is well for the crew of The Loki, they saved Sam, almost everybody's love lives are going great... but, Sam's nightmares hold a hint of the future. Meanwhile in Winchester Bay Colony, Adam has his own problems, like finding the pirates that kidnapped his brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

_Sam shoved his way through the cheering crowd, his voice lost in the roar. He had to get to the front, he had to stop this. He couldn't lose him, not after all this._

_He looked up, looked at the gallows, and spotted Gabriel. He looked defeated, not the proud pirate captain Sam had fallen in love with. His shoulders were slumped, and he was staring at the ground, as the charges against him were read, Sam couldn't hear the voice over the sounds of the crowds jeering, but he could see the younger man's lips moving as he read the off the list in his hands._

"_Gabriel!" Sam shouted, even as his voice was lost in the crowd. He was going to lose him to the hangman's noose._

Sam gasped, as his eyes snapped open, and Gabriel looked at him. As usual Gabe was on the edge of the bed, the sheets thrown off. Gabriel grabbed one and tossed over them both when Sam shivered at the air.

"You know, I'm getting sick of these nightmares." He informed him, as he moved so that he could cuddle with Sam. "For various reasons."

"Me too." Sam whispered, still shaking a little. Gabriel hummed softly, and Sam sighed.

"What about you? I know you said _The Daemon_ troubled you sometimes."

Gabriel shook his head, moving so that one hand rested on Sam's bare chest next to Gabe's face. "No nightmares. It's just; I came so close to losing you. To losing this."

Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel. "I know. That's why my nightmares scare me."

Gabriel looked up at him. "I'm too good to be caught."

Sam swallowed, and grinned. "Of course you are."

At that romantic moment the door slammed open, and Matt stood there grinning.

"Good morning!" he thundered, and Gabriel raised his head.

"Screw you Matt."

"Is that an invitation, because for two men as fine as you two I would gladly…"

"No."

Matt pouted. "You're no fun Sam. Don't you want to share Gabriel?"

Gabriel shoved himself up slightly, the sheet covering him and Sam below the waist. His hand was spread across Sam's chest and he was glaring at the Navigator.

"No, I won't share him. Now get out."

Matt sighed, looking crestfallen. "Yes, Captain." He hurried off, not bothering to shut the door.

"Matt, you bastard!" Gabriel shouted after him.

"Are you sure he's illegimate?" Sam questioned and Gabriel snorted.

"No, but he is a bastard."

Sam chuckled. "Tell that to Andy."

"Someone needs to tell Andy to kiss Matt." Gabriel grumbled. "It's driving everyone crazy."

"Tell Matt to kiss Andy." Sam offered, eyeing the door. "You know Matt just gave us a very good reason not to get out of bed." Since they were both nude.

Gabriel grinned down at him. "That is true. That is very true."

Someone cleared their throats causing Sam and Gabriel to look up again.

"I swear I'm going to start charging viewing fees." Gabriel snapped. "What now?"

"No need to bite my head off." Val commented, his accent filling his voice. "I drew the short straw to come over here and shut the door."

"Short straw? Why?" Gabriel glanced at Sam. "It's not like you and Luke aren't-"

"That's different." Val colored slightly. "Castiel requests that you are out of bed by noon and Dean said to tell you if you're not he will drag Cas off and…" Val chuckled. "Whatever he's going to do, it made Castiel turn bright red."

Gabe laughed. "All right fine. We'll be along shortly."

Val grinned, nodded and shut the door.

"For Cas's sake we really ought to stay in bed." Gabriel mused, kissing Sam's neck.

Sam smiled contently, running his hand through Gabe's hair. "I don't know, I'm craving breakfast,"

Gabe got off Sam, and ran a hand over his face. "Where did we throw our clothes?"

Sam looked around the room. "That is an excellent question." There was no sign of yesterday's clothes. He made his way over to the trunk of clean clothes, and quickly got dressed, throwing articles of clothing at Gabriel as he did so.

"Okay, let's grace them with our presence." Gabriel grinned at Sam's look. "I'm captain; I can go shirtless if I want to. Now come on, if you want to eat. You know how Matt and Luke are."

Some breakfast was left when Gabriel and Sam entered the hold. The crew was sitting around eating and joking. Matt, Andy, Luke and Val were all on one side of the table. They spotted Gabriel and simultaneously leaned backwards to look at his back.

Gabriel glanced at them and smirked. Sam was mortified; they were examining the marks on Gabriel's back from last night.

"Nice." Matt stated, and the four leaned forward to enjoy breakfast once more.

Dean was ignoring Gabriel steadily, but greeted Sam. "Good morning."

"It was until someone barged in."

Matt looked innocent. "Who, me?"

"No, his father." Andy shoved Matt, and Matt shoved him back.

"Matt's Sam's father?"

Everyone turned to look at Val, calmly slicing an apple. Luke started laughing first; Val glanced across the table at Sam, Dean, Cas and Gabe and smirked.

"Just like Crowley." Gabriel commented over the sounds of the rest of the crew laughing. Dean had snorted, finishing his biscuit.

"So, where we headed Captain?" Matt asked, having sufficiently calmed down.

Gabriel eyed him warily, and replied, "Not sure yet. I haven't heard about any ships that need pillaging. Oi! I'm eating here."

Luke and Val were going at it, Matt groaned as they continued to kiss.

"I thought you two finished that last night."

"What, when you told us if we didn't stop… How did you phrase that?"

"I believe Matt stated that if you didn't remove your tongue from Val's throat he was likely to scale the hammocks and remove it from your mouth." Cas answered, and Dean grinned.

"He said it a little differently." He told Sam and Gabe. "But what were you two doing?"

"Annoying Matt obviously." Val kissed Luke quickly, and slipped away. Luke got up, grinning widely. "Matt, you're just jealous."

Matt scoffed. "Please." He grumbled. "Tell me that after you didn't spend the night kissing Val."

Luke shrugged and hurried up the stairs. Matt followed, ignorant of the fact Andy kept glancing at him.

"What?" Andy asked self-consciously, as his captain, first mate and their partners were staring at him.

"Why don't you just make a move or something other than stare at him?" Gabriel asked.

Andy let out a rush of air. "Because every time I try Matt ignores it." He got to his feet, and nodded. "Not all of us have your luck in love Cap'n."

Andy flinched when he heard Matt and Luke singing a sea chantey, and bounded up the steps.

Sam looked surprised. "Matt ignores it? I'm sorry; I'm not the only one that thinks he stares at Andy right?"

"Matt has a rough past." Castiel admitted. "He relies on himself too much to trust anyone else to care for him. At least care for him intimately."

Dean looked disturbed. "Do we have to discuss this when I'm eating?"

"You should hear Ellen and Jo." The four jumped when Ash spoke, the cook grinned at them. "They never stop talking about you."

Sam had finished and stretched as he rose.

Dean glanced at Ash, but turned to Sam. "Hey Sammy?"

"Yes Dean?"

Dean shrugged. "Are you all right? You don't look like your sleeping well, and worse than if you know." He glanced at Gabriel, who looked innocently confused.

"No Dean, I don't know."

"You do too know."

"I do not."

Dean blushed, "I'm not talking about it. Sam…"

"I'm all right Dean." Sam murmured. "Just a nightmare."

Dean looked worried. "That's not all right Sam."

"It's not about what happened to me though."

Sam confessed. "It's something else."

"He dreams of my execution." Gabriel stated. "Almost shoves me out of bed when he does."

Sam glanced at Gabriel. "I don't mean to."

Gabriel looked up at him. "I didn't say you did." He glanced up at Sam. "You thrash Sam. Believe me I know. I woke up to you muttering my name as you squirmed like an octopus just today."

Dean looked concerned. "Sam, that sounds…"

"Vaguely foreboding."

"Not what I was going to say. I think." Dean glanced at Cas. "Look Sam-"

"I'm fine Dean." Sam insisted.

Gabriel nodded. "Good enough for me." He stated, cutting Dean off. "Now, we have work to do."

Dean didn't look convinced, but Sam gave Gabriel a grateful look. Gabe gave him a gentle smile, which Sam appreciated. Dean gave him a clap on the shoulder as he passed, and Castiel nodded.

Gabriel glanced at Sam, and went over to him. "You're lucky to have so many people that worry about you."

Sam smiled. "I'd be lucky if I had only you."

"That is true." Gabriel gave him a quick kiss. "Now come on, I don't need Matt joking about where he can eat."

It took Sam to realize what Gabriel was implying Matt would imply but then he laughed. "After you Captain."

Gabriel did lead the way up the stairs, followed closely by Sam.

XXX

Me: Hey guys! We're back! You miss us?

PB: They better have.

Me: Also, I'd like to apologize to Wolfgrowl. He's my best bud, fellow Loki fan, deals with my every Slash addiction, reading whatever I shove at him, and the guy helps with my fiction. He offered some great advice during I'm Still Here and as Luke and Matt were his characters originally, given to me months before I'm Still Here was written, I'd like to thank him.

PB: Are you quite done?

Me: No. I've got some reviewers to thank.

PB: * throws Sam and Dean at them * Now then, let's move on. KZ, give me the sound check DJ!

Casey: What did you just call me?

PB: KZ… it sounds like Casey.

Casey: Anyway, sound check is Anime wrote this chapter to I'm Still Here.

PB: Oh.

Me: We'll see some of my music taste later.

PB: Onward!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry guys! It took me too long to write this, trying to keep Adam in character, and look; I'm just writing what I'm told to write. Talk to the characters about updating.

Disclaimer: It's fanfiction for a reason!

* * *

Adam almost groaned with relief as the meeting wrapped up. His father shook hands with all the men, and Adam stood up to join him. He smiled politely, and privately thought to himself, I'd almost rather be back in the Navy being shot at, over this.

John glanced at his son, seeming to measure him. "Well you're better than Dean at least."

Adam flinched when his father turned his back. So he was better than Dean he could barely sit through a meeting. Sam participated in meetings. Adam sneered; even now he was under his brother's legacy. With that thought in mind, he walked out of his father's meeting room, heading upstairs. He already pulled at his dress clothes as he mounted the stairs, eager to get into his civilian garment, anything to get rid of the clothes that stood for his brother's and father's legacy.

He paused at the doorway to Sam's room, peering into the dark room. He could image Sam turning to look at him, ask if Adam needed something or if Adam wanted to play chess. Adam felt a ghost of a smile, Sam was such a scholar. He rested his hand against the doorframe briefly, and turned away. He walked down the hallway to Dean's room, and shook his head. He had a lot memories of Dean, often of he and Sam pulling some prank or other. He may've hated his brother's legacies, but he didn't hate them. If he was honest, he didn't hate their legacy so much as he hated being forced to replace them.

Once in his much more comfortable attire, Adam hurried down the stairs, passing servants as he went.

He stepped out into the courtyard, and felt the air, and smiled. A small one, but it was more genuine than any he'd given during that meeting. The guards paid him no mind as he left the property to enter town.

Adam strolled down the street, careful to stay unrecognized. A look down here and there kept his face obscured. Finally he reached the place he was heading. The docks.

Adam stood still for a moment, letting the sea air wash over him. He breathed in a lungful, and closed his eyes. Oh this felt so much better.

He slowly opened his eyes, and scanned the ships docked, as if checking for new arrivals. He didn't know why he bothered. He was heading for the third pier from the left, to the ship docked there, with its golden flag and pure white sails.

Adam made his way over, not seeing any new ships. He stopped and took a look at the N.V. Gloria. She was a large ship, her sails rolled up, though Adam could picture the fabric rippling in the sea air, white as new snow, the colors, a flag that almost seemed to glow gold, flapping furiously in the wind.

Then there was the figure standing on the ship, his back to Adam.

"Permission to board!" Adam called, and he whirled. Adam grinned up at the face of Michael, his Commanding Officer from the Navy, and friend. Michael was a good Commander, and he'd made sure Adam was treated fairly. He could've gone easy on Adam, but he'd given him jobs he'd given other men. He could've gone hard on Adam, but Michael made sure Adam was treated the same as the rest of his crew and troop.

"Any time my lord!" Michael called back, a grin making his face much friendlier. Adam hurried up the plank to join him.

"What have I told you about that?" the blond asked his hair ruffling like Michael's darker brown. "Just call me Adam, please Michael."

Michael smiled at him; it was friendly but filled with a trace of knowledge. "I'm sorry Adam. But when shouting at you in public, I think I should observe formalities."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Well we're not in public any more, we're not shouting either, and I am done with talking like an educated bore."

Michael laughed softly. "Well I missed you too."

Adam smiled, Michael always said that, but it didn't make it untrue, and it didn't mean that Adam didn't like hearing that someone appreciated his company. Missed him, not Sam and Dean. Not that this was Sam's fault. He'd been kidnapped after all. Dean was the idiot for going after him. Adam looked away, good mood evaporating. Sure he was angry at Sam and Dean for leaving him like this, but he missed them too. They may not have been close to his as they were to each other, but he missed wrestling with Dean. He missed Sam's friendly lectures about whatever subject Adam wanted to hear his taller brother speak about.

"Adam?"

Adam jerked out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry Michael. I was just daydreaming."

"Looked like it was a less than pleasant daydream." Michael replied. "The meeting went poorly?"

"It was doomed from the beginning to go that way." Adam replied. "Mastings is refusing to hand over anyone related to The Loki, or any information."

"We'll catch them Adam." Michael rested a reassuring hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam nodded in thanks, suddenly unable to speak. Michael pulled his hand back, and studied him.

"So, what does the Governor's son want with a Commander in the Navy?" Michael asked.

Adam grinned. "I had to be sure you weren't going to pull a Roman on us, go power hungry or something."

Michael paused. "I kept hearing about Roman but no one ever told me the story behind that, and I joined right after… whatever it was happened."

"You've never heard about Dick Roman?" Adam almost grinned at the name, but was too startled as Michael shook his head.

"Only bits of it. He was discharged, and found dead later."

Adam crossed his arms. "Roman was a Commander, had two very good Deputy Commanders, they were rising fast and my father had heard nothing but good things about them." Even in a story the words my father tasted bitter. "Well Roman caught a pirate, and you know the tradition. Well Roman was going to kill women and children as well. Deputy Commander McLeod freed them against orders before they could be executed."

Michael looked impressed. "Was he caught?"

"No, he confessed." Adam made a face. "After Roman threatened to whip all of the men until one of them confessed."

Michael let out a breath. "How insane was he?"

Adam shook his head. "Dean told me this story and said that Roman decided that he could make decisions like that. He flogged McLeod, and left him on the island where he caught the pirate. Deputy Commander Singer, his other Deputy Commander, retired when they got back, after the investigation. Roman was discharged from the Navy, and was found dead later. It was assumed that some members of McLeod's men struck back."

"Singer." Michael repeated the name softly. "He became a ship repairer didn't he?"

"Yes. He was close to Sam and Dean." Adam looked at the wooden planks, their patterns as familiar as the ones in his bedroom. "He left with Dean. Like Dean he hasn't been seen since." He was the man they went to visit when they couldn't stand to be the Governor's sons anymore. Adam was usually left behind.

Michael glanced at him. "I didn't mean to bring them up."

Adam shook his head. "You didn't know they'd come up. Plus you should know that story. Even if it is the Winchester Bay Colony's Navy's little secret."

"Secret?"

Adam grinned. "It doesn't look very good that a man like Roman got power now does it?"

"True enough." Michael agreed. "What happened to McLeod?"

"No one really knows." Adam replied, his blue eyes meeting Michael's brown ones. "The crew docked and didn't have the resources to go back to look for him. I know he and Singer were close though, they'd been in the Navy together for several years."

Michael smiled. "So have I."

"Yes and look where you got yourself." Adam agreed.

"Yes, watching over wayward sons of Governors."

"Hey!"

Michael looked amused by Adam's indignant tone. "It's true."

Adam muttered about other wayward sons needing more watching. "So what were you doing?"

Michael beckoned him over. "I'll show you. One of the riggings is damaged; I was trying to figure out how to repair it."

Adam followed him, to look at the part of the ship. As he looked up, it occurred to him that the sky was darkening.

"Crap." He hissed, and Michael glanced at him, a mild expression on his face.

"I don't think the damage is that bad."

"No, it's late, my father will want me home, and he'll complain about me walking back at night, alone, in the dark."

"I can solve that." Michael replied. "I'll walk you back."

"I'm not some maiden that needs escorting!" Adam insisted.

"No, you're not. You are the Governor's son and you need protecting. I am a Navy Commander capable of doing so." Michael replied, and Adam felt a familiar anger rise, but it had never been directed at Michael before. Sam and Dean had taught him to dual he could take care of himself!

"Also, you're my friend and I'd like to spend more time talking to you." Michael added, glancing at Adam as he strapped his sword to his waist.

Adam would admit that, and nodded. "All right."

"I haven't heard about the project to increase the City Guard, is it still going?"

"Which one?"

"Either one."

"The good one was dropped." Adam replied, "The other one… I wish it would be dropped."

Michael listened as Adam complained about the faults in the man's logic, the obvious failures, and the way the man refused to give up as they walked through the darkening streets.

Michael offered his opinion on the matter, and Adam paraphrased it and Michael shook his head, as Adam and made it more vulgar. Before they knew it, they were at the Winchester house.

Michael gave an overly dignified bow, and glanced at Adam. "Your house, Madame."

Adam gave him a dark look, his face half lit by the street lamps, thus adding to the effect.

Michael smiled at him. "My lord?" he offered.

Adam took it, as guards had moved over. "Thank you Commander. Walk safely."

"I intend to." Michael replied, glancing at the guards. In a lower voice he added. "Visit more often, I could use the company."

"I'll try." Adam hissed back, and then moved away, slipping back into his heir to the Governor posture.

Michael bowed once more and then turned and walked away.

Oh I wish I could visit more often. Adam thought to himself. He lets me forget about missing Sam and Dean.

Speaking of that, he'd have to find out what the latest rumors about The Loki were.

XXX

PB: SOUND CHECK!

Casey: * mutters * sound check says you need shut up.

PB: What was that? * ears twitch *

Casey: That Anime wrote this to Let Me Be Myself by 3 Door Down and Ever the Same by Rob Thomas.

Me: Boys, play nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

I'm so so so sorry. School started and even though I had this chapter written, I didn't upload it, and got busy and meant to upload it about three times, I'm so sorry! DX Forgive me!

* * *

Gabriel knew Sam's dreams had continued, but he wondered if Sam knew how bad he looked.

He's gladly take a few bad dreams himself if it meant that Sam got a good night's rest. The week that had passed had Sam looking absolutely haggard. Gabriel headed across the ship towards Sam, intending to tell him to take a nap, when Andy suddenly came down the riggings.

"Hey Sam."

Sam had been leaning against the mast, and jumped a little. "Yes, Andy?"

The shorter man remained perched where he was. "Are you feeling okay? I mean you look sick and Matt's joking that Gabriel somehow got you pregnant."

"That is a lie!"

"You said it!"

Matt, standing on the bowsprit, swore but didn't deny it; he stuck his tongue out at Andy then childishly turned away.

Andy cleared his throat. "But he's crazy so we don't pay attention to his opinion."

"Thankfully." Sam muttered, smiling a little.

Andy let out a breath; Gabriel could see it in the way his shoulders moved. "But Ellen is worried about you. Luke says you're moving slowly, Ash says you look worse now than when we rescued you. And honestly? You do."

Sam looked down. "Is there a point to this Andy?"

Andy nodded, moving slightly, as his right foot had slipped. "Can we help with something? I mean if Matt is sneaking out at night to dance jigs and that's keeping you up we can make sure he doesn't." Andy offered.

Sam snorted, and slowly turned his head to look at Matt. "You can do a jig?"

"Among a few other dances, yes." Matt replied, "Usually not in the middle of the night though so would you kindly answer Andy's question?"

Gabriel watched Sam as his lover slowly realized the crew was looking at him. Even Dean was there, eyes trained on his brother.

Sam turned to look at Gabriel, who shrugged once. It was Sam's choice whether or not to tell. But when Sam looked at him Gabriel could see the utter exhaustion on his face.

Sam let out a slow breath. "I've been having nightmares." He looked around, and it was Matt who said it.

"Understandable."

Sam shook his head. "But not about _The Daemon_, not even about _The Cage_."

Luke made a noise. "Then what?"

Sam shifted his weight. "Gabriel's death."

"That's morbid." Val commented, joining Luke, glancing at him, as if imagining what it would be like to have his sleep haunted by dreams of Luke's death. Gabriel watched as Luke put his arm around Val's shoulders and whispered something. Val nodded and Luke pulled Val against him.

Sam nodded. "But it's creepy, because I'm in Winchester Bay Colony."

"I'd say that makes it weird, not creepy." Andy commented, his head resting on his arm, as he looked down at the rest of the crew. He sounded curious, not rude though. The whole crew was obviously worried about Sam.

"It's creepy because it's the same dream of Gabriel being sentenced to hanging. I'm fighting through a crowd to get to him." Sam leaned back, quiet for a moment. "And my brother is ordering the execution."

"I retract my statement." Andy commented, as everyone turned to look at Dean.

"Don't look at me." Dean snapped, "I may not like him but I wouldn't hang him."

"Only because you think it would waste good rope." Gabriel replied, leaning against the staircase railing. Luke and Val, on the other side of the railing at the foot of the stairs turned, Gabriel smirked at their surprised expressions.

"My younger brother, Adam." Sam clarified. "The one Dean and I left to be heir."

Matt spoke up. "Has he ever ordered an execution before?"

"No, my father does that. Dean, Adam and I have been to a few, but Adam wasn't ordering them." Sam looked thoughtful. "The only reason he'd do it would be because he's heir."

Matt hopped back off the bowsprit, and turned around to look at Sam. "I have an idea, but you won't like it."

The whole crew turned as one to look at Matt.

"Okay, not only does he have an idea, he knows we won't like it. Is anyone else suddenly afraid?" Luke commented.

"Terrified." Andy agreed

Matt glared at the both, and then shifted his weight. "Just hear me out, okay?"

"We'll hear you Matt." Gabriel stated, telling the crew to shut up for once.

Matt nodded to him, and took a deep breath. "Sam might be having dreams of the future." Silence greeted his words, and Matt shifted his weight. "I've heard of people that could do it, and… Sam keeps having the same dream, if it was just a nightmare it should've passed by now, or be different slightly. It would be him ordering the execution one night or something. That the details stay the same…"

Sam was shaking his head. "No. I can't do that."

"Sam." Dean murmured, but Sam backed away.

"This isn't like that Dean."

Dean tried to say something but Sam stepped further back. "I can't… Matt, you're telling me Gabriel's going to die?"

"Does he in your dream?" Matt asked, shoulders hunched.

"I… don't know." Sam shook his head, looking utterly terrified.

"It's just a theory Sam." Andy pointed out, as Sam glanced at Gabriel.

"I can't see the future." Sam insisted, before racing off to Gabriel's quarters.

"Well, that was a strong reaction." Gabriel commented, glancing at Dean. "What was he talking about Dean?"

Dean shook his head. "Sam… when we were younger we friends with one of the guard's son, Max. Max went into the Navy, and Sam started dreaming about him coming home and shooting his father."

"Let me guess." Matt offered. "He came home and did just that." He looked apologetic, shoulders slumped a little.

Dean nodded. "Max's father drank a lot and got thrown off the guard for it. Max claimed his father had killed his mother and confessed to doing it to torture Max."

Gabriel paled. "He saw all that?"

"He saw Max shoot his father, and he saw Max's execution." Dean admitted, looking pained. "Both happened. Max was executed for murder."

Gabriel leaned against the railing. "So Sam has done this before?" maybe he had brushed these dreams off too easily.

Dean nodded. "Just that once as far as I know."

The crew's eyes were on Gabriel now, he shook his head.

"I…" Gabriel was speechless for once. But it was possible his lover was having not dreams but a vision, of Gabriel's own execution. How do you tell your crew it'll be fine?

He looked over his shoulder; Cas looked as worried as Gabriel felt.

Luke cleared his throat awkwardly.

Val spoke though, "Well and good as this isn't, it does us no good standing here staring at each other." He looked around. "Maybe Sam is dreaming the future, but Gabriel needs to figure out what to do about it."

Gabe blinked. "You are Crowley's son." He stated.

"So I've been told." Val replied, glancing up at Gabriel.

Gabe walked back up the stairs and across to the door leading to his quarters. He steadied himself, and entered.

Sam was sitting on his bed, slouched, staring down at his hands. He didn't look up as Gabriel shut the door behind him.

"Sammy?" Gabriel spoke softly, reaching for him.

Sam didn't pull away, but he didn't respond either.

Gabriel slowly began rubbing circles on Sam's back, and spoke to him.

"Sam, I don't know what to believe about these dreams."

"You're executed because of me." Sam rasped. "I didn't tell you that, but your crime is my kidnapping and murder."

"You didn't feel dead last night." Gabriel quipped, and then flinched. "Sorry. Look, Sam, Dean told us about Max."

"I figured he would."

Gabriel heard the raw edge in Sam's voice. "Sam, look at me, please."

Sam looked at him, and Gabriel saw how his hazel eyes were watery. He leaned in for a slow kiss, Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel, and the shorter man leaned against him.

"I don't want to lose you. But my dreams were right before." Sam whispered. "I don't understand them."

Gabriel ran a hand through his lover's soft hair. "I don't want to leave you. But Sam, having you in my life at all is one of the best things to ever happen to me."

Sam swallowed, and tightened his grip on Gabriel.

"Kiddo you need some sleep." Gabriel whispered. "I'll stay right here; see if you can get a nap or something."

Sam made a pathetic noise, but Gabriel shushed him. "Try Sam. Please."

Sam lay down on the bed, and Gabriel curled up against him. Sam hesitated, and glanced at Gabriel.

"I'll stay." He promised, placing a soft kiss on Sam's cheek. "I love you, you know that. I'd never leave you." Gabriel told him, watching Sam relax.

His lover closed his eyes, as Gabriel continued his soft murmuring.

XXX

Me: For the record, it is unlikely that I would ever write Mpreg.

PB: But Val and Luke's kid might actually look like Luke was supposed to.

Me: What does that mean?

PB: Wasn't he odd eyed originally? With one green eye, one blue eye?

Me: Well… yes.

PB: XD Sound Check!

Casey: * hits PB with his wing * I Don't Wanna Lose You by Jamestown Story (Originally And Then I Turned Seven), and I Won't Let You Go (Darling) by Hedley.

Me: I'm sure Wolfgrowl appreciates the effect he has on my taste in music.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry! I meant to update more often but this school year is awful! I have a stack of homework and inch thick and… I should be doing that right now. You guys are all awesome, I'm sorry again! And it will likely be awhile before you hear from me again. ;_;**

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

Adam stared at the map in his father's office, the pins marking the ports where _The Loki_ had been seen. He clenched his fists, and then let out a low breath, slowly releasing his hands.

_The Loki_ wasn't up to much according to sources; in fact it was barely docking at all in the two months since Sam and Dean had disappeared. Adam's eyes drifted between ports, searching for a pattern. _The Loki_ had just been sailing, it was prone to changing directions. They'd raided one ship in that whole time, that was on the map as well.

Adam's eyes fell on the pirate stronghold Crow's Point. No sane person messed with _The Hellhound_, or Crowley. Of course no one ever said that the crew of _The Loki_ was sane. Adam shook his head, no, not one witness reported a connection to Crow's Point. Adam picked up the series of reports he'd gathered and read over them nothing seemed to make sense. The crew came from all over; no one knew where the captain had come from, or his first mate. The navigator had been everywhere apparently, was reported as very knowledgeable, and a tough opponent. His parents had died, his father most recently, found stabbed to death. One of the crew was apparently rich, but had run away from home after his family's brutal murder, with a note leaving it all to the city for improvements.

Adam drummed his fingers on the desk, why would he do that? Why become a pirate when he already had wealth? He would see what he could find out about him. But that was simple curiosity; none of them had any commons trait as far he could tell.

Adam dropped the reports, swearing. "Useless, all of them damn useless." He let his head hang, and shoulders slump. "Those damn pirates."

How dare they… they'd violated his home and taken his brothers from him. He'd lost them, there had been no ransom demand, and Adam doubted his father would've paid it anyway, so they were presumed dead. It was better to Adam than imagining them prisoners to pirates. His brothers, strong, brave, Dean, and strong, caring Sam. Adam wished his relationship with them had been different. He wished he'd been their full brother, so the distance he sometimes felt between them didn't exist. He missed talking with Sam, Sam had been the one to encourage his idea of going into the navy, even Dean had sided with him against John, who'd let him join under the pressure of all three sons.

Adam remembered how Sam and Dean had let him tag along occasionally, Sam always talking about history and Dean telling him to shut up… Adam swallowed, eyes pricking. Not now. His grief was something his father would not stand, he was sure of that.

The door opened, and Adam quickly pulled himself together, head resting on his arm, to hide his face.

"Adam?" John asked and his youngest son, swallowed before answering.

"Yes?" he risked looking up to face his father, who looked tore between worry and confusion. "I was thinking." He half-lied, and glanced down at the reports. "Nothing new. I was trying to figure out where they'd go."

John's gaze softened a little. "Adam, we will find them, half the navy is looking for them."

Adam's mind flashed to Michael, who'd promised him that. "Half the Navy?"

"Some have to remain to guard the city of course, but we're trying Adam." John looked angry. "If Mastings would work with us this would be so much easier."

"They won't. It would be bad for business." Adam mused. "No one would want to be in Mastings because what if we went looking for them?"

John glanced at Adam, slightly surprised. "Well thought out."

Adam almost smiled at the compliment. "Sam explained a thing or two about Mastings to me."

John's face hardened again, and Adam regretted the words. He stood up and slipped out, leaving his father to stare at the map.

XXX

_Adam knew where he would end up, his feet walking while his mind remembered little memories of Sam and Dean._

_Adam sat on the rock, jealous of the way Sam and Dean played with each other, chasing each other through the gardens. The six year old longed to play with his older siblings, and looked up as Sam yelped, water from the fountain splashing all over Adam. Dean had shoved Sam into the fountain Adam was sitting next to._

_Sam sat up, and turned his head. "Dean! You made Adam wet!"_

"_So?" Dean grinned, as Sam glared at him._

"_He didn't do anything Dean." Sam snapped._

_Dean glanced at Adam, his green eyes flashed with something. "What do you want me to do Sam?"_

_Sam spat out a mouthful of water. "Apologize comes to mind."_

_Adam stared back at Dean, noticing how his two brothers had dark hair, dark eyes, and looked nothing like him._

_Dean's eyes softened. "Sam, I don't blame him."_

"_Then don't act like you hate him." Sam replied._

_Dean looked at Sam. "Adam knows we don't hate him."_

_Sam grumbled. "Yes, because we always play with him, and you don't ignore him when you're not glaring at him."_

_Dean sat down. "I…" he glanced at Adam. "Hey, you know we don't hate you."_

_Adam looked away and Dean said a word that made Sam yell at him._

_A wet hand was on his shoulder. "Adam." Sam spoke. "We're mad at Dad."_

"_Because of my mother?" Adam asked, remembering something he'd heard a servant say. Something about how Dean had never gotten over Mary's death._

_Dean knelt next to him. "It's complicated Adam. But we're not mad at you."_

"_Then… Can I play with you?" Adam asked._

_Dean smiled at him. "Of course. Here, since you're so eager…" the fourteen year old grabbed Adam. "You can join Sam in the fountain!"_

"_No!" Adam wiggled but ended up as wet as Sam, together though they managed to pull Dean in. All three of them got in trouble when John found them, hours later and still playing in the fountain. Some lecture about how the fountain wasn't the ocean… But Sam and Dean had winked at him, and that night when he got dessert and they didn't he gave them part of his cookie. After that he was allowed to play with them more, usually not in the fountain. Of course after Dean came home drunk the first time he and Sam couldn't resist…_

"Adam?"

Adam snapped out of his thoughts, sitting on the edge of the dock. He almost fell in, only Michael's hand saved him from doing so.

Adam's breathing quickened. "Thank you."

Michael sat down next to him. "Are you all right?"

"No. Still no word on _The Loki_." Adam swallowed, remembering the reports, the empty words, and the map with no way to find them, no vengeance, and no brothers no matter what. He remembered the empty feeling to his house, the silence, the darkness; something hadn't been there for ten years. He blinked, and looked away from Michael when he realized his eyes were blurring.

Michael's arm went around his shoulder. "Adam, I'm sorry."

Just like Sam, after… Adam swallowed looking down as a tear fell. "I…"

"You can cry Adam." Michael whispered. "Just, don't let the pain destroy you."

Adam shook his head, unable break down completely in front of Michael. "I'm fine."

Michael moved closer to him. "Is that what you want me to believe?"

"No." Adam whispered, and whimpered. "When… when Mom did, I couldn't cry in the house, my father was storming around… I can't now."

"Yes, you can. I won't tell your father, I promise."

Adam blinked furiously, and Michael pulled him to his feet. "Come on." He herded him on to _The Gloria_, Adam barely able to see where he was going. Michael let him sink down on the deck, and knelt next to him. "Talk to me Adam."

"I… I miss them."

Michael sighed, and Adam was surprised when the Navy Commander hugged him. "I had a few younger siblings. I wasn't the best older brother, but if you need to talk…"

Adam whimpered and buried his face into Michael's shirt. A few tears fell and Michael's warm hands remained between his shoulder blades, as Adam matched his even breathing. He'd barely been able to grieve in the house, but now, finally, the pain was being eased.

"It's okay Adam." Michael whispered and Adam could hear Sam saying it. A much younger Sam, only twelve, to an eight year old Adam…

_Adam hid in the garden, tears spilling out, and he ducked behind a bush, to rest his head against his knees. It took him awhile to become aware of the warm arm around his shoulders._

_He looked next to him, to see Sam sitting next to him. His hazel eyes were warm, but Adam pulled away._

"_Adam, it's okay. Your mother…" Sam stopped. "You can cry."_

"_But Dad said…"_

"_Dad never did emotions well." Dean joined them; the sixteen year old crouched next to his two younger brothers. "I cried when my mother died."_

"_You did?" Adam was stunned, Dean never cried even when he'd fallen out of the tree, climbing after Adam. "But you were four, I'm eight!"_

"_Doesn't matter." Dean told him. "You're allowed to cry when someone you love dies. Dad just doesn't."_

_Adam blinked, and Sam rested his hand on his back. "Dean's right. We just want to make sure you didn't get hurt."_

Adam swallowed, and let out a breath against Michael's shirt. "I'm sorry." He didn't look up, couldn't look at Michael's brown eyes, imagining the pity he'd find there.

"Don't be." Michael replied. "You have nothing to apologize for." He hadn't released Adam, and Adam was scared to admit he didn't want Michael to.

"You surprised me you know? When I found you at the dock." Adam realized he was holding onto Michael's arm and slowly loosened his hand.

"Don't worry; you can still visit whenever you want to." Michael told him. "Or need to."

Adam let out a long breath, feeling Michael's on his neck, and shivered. He pulled away, not looking at Michael.

"Thank you."

"I… I don't mind Adam." Adam finally looked at Michael. Michael's warm brown eyes were trained on him; he gave him a gentle smile.

Adam tried to return it, but his heart was pounding. He looked away, standing up. "I should be getting back."

"If you want." Michael stood up as well, studying Adam, watching him in a way no one did.

Adam stepped back, and nodded, even though it was a lie. He wanted Michael to comfort him, he wanted to stay.

But his father would worry, and Adam wouldn't deal well if John forced him to stay in the house. He needed to be able to get out.

"I'll… I'll probably see you later."

Michael nodded. "Take care of yourself Adam."

Adam nodded back. "I will." He hurried down the plank to the dock, feeling Michael's gaze on him. When he reached the edge, he looked over his shoulder to see Michael's outline against the sky. He waved, and the figure waved back. Adam smiled a little, before turning towards the road home.

XXX

Me: Okay, I felt like this chapter was horrible.

PB: Because you can only write romance.

Me: * glares *

PB: Sound check!

Casey: * eye roll * Anime wrote this while listening to the Mob Song from Beauty and The Beast, Get out Alive by Three Days Grace, and Ever The Same by Rob Thomas.

PB: Didn't you listen to that before?

Me: And? It fit.

PB: Okay…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

TRIGGER WARNING!: Child abuse is meantioned, as is murder as effective means of preventing murder. You have thus been warned!

* * *

Matt felt the ocean spray against his face, the early morning air blowing it onto the Loki and onto him. He smiled feeling the drops against his skin.

He glanced over his shoulder at the Captain's Quarters, wondering if Sam was all right. He truly hadn't meant to upset Sam; he was just offering his opinion. He didn't like it either! Matt leaned against the railing, staring at the sea. No, he didn't like the idea of Gabriel dying. Gabriel knew about his scars, he'd confessed about them to the captain and the first mate. It took awhile for him to admit his reasons for running away from home, much different than Luke's need for adventure and to see the world. Hell, Gabriel dying had been what finally pushed him into stabbing his father.

Matt's fingers drummed over the hilt of the sword he always kept at his waist, this was his sword. The one that he'd killed his father with.

It had happened on the docks of Matt's hometown; Matt had been all of fifteen. Nearly sixteen but not quite.

_Matt slunk through the barrels and the boxes on the dock, stepping over nets and ropes. It was a familiar scene, but unfamiliar since Matt hadn't been here for a year. Matt smiled at the thought, a year free of his father, free of his wrath. And with friends. The crew of The Loki, he was one of them. He wasn't the bosun's quiet son, the one that stayed near the Navigator. No, he was the Navigator, and he had a home._

_One that he was hurrying back to, the last of his possessions and supplies he'd purchased in town in his bag. The sooner they were out of here, the happier Matt would be. He and Luke could go back to joking about families that didn't miss them, back to tormenting Gabriel and sharing sailing stories._

_Except, a familiar figure was staggering around the dock, near The Loki. Matt swallowed, recognizing the weapon the man held in his hand. A bosun's whip, especially one that has lashed your back, isn't something you forget the sight of. Neither is the sight of your captain, arguing with your father._

_Matt sprinted forward, as Gabriel threw his arm out to protect himself from the lash. Several scratches appeared in his flesh, and Gabriel flinched._

_Matt reached for his sword, unsheathing it when his father roared at Gabriel._

"_You took my son from me you bastard pirate!" his father raised his whip then staggered forward, blood spilling over his shirt._

"_He took nothing from you, you drove me away." Matt pulled his sword back, trying not to shake. He wanted his father to see him as a strong man now, not the weak boy that hid under the table when his father stormed around the house. Only after his father stilled did Gabriel see the last of the boy that ran from his own father._

Just over a year later Andy had run onboard in and into Matt's life. Matt was the first to find him after all. Ironically Andy was in the Crow's Nest. Matt reached up to massage his temple, when had he started falling for the fun, caring, pirate? Wasn't then… It was before _The Daemon_, he was pretty sure anyway. He leaned into his fingers. Was it just before Sam was kidnapped? Matt mused over this, and decided that was likely when he became aware of the feelings.

"Matt? Do you have a headache?"

Matt slowly raised his head, but didn't look over. "No Val. I was just thinking."

"Strain yourself or something?" Val asked, leaning against the railing. Matt chuckled and flashed a grin.

"Luke has rubbed off on you."

"You bet." Val leered in a way that implied he wasn't referring to personality traits. "What were you thinking about though? Did I interrupt some deep spiritual conversation?"

Matt scoffed. "No. I was thinking about how I didn't mean to upset Sam, and I didn't mean to imply Gabriel was going to die…"

"Luke's right you do think more than you let on." Val muttered softly.

Matt chuckled, and offered Val a grin. "Just throw me out of the Crow's Nest a few more times, that ought to fix that problem."

Val chuckled. "I don't think the entire crew would agree that making you an idiot is a good idea." Val's blue eyes drifted towards the Crow's Nest. Even without Andy up there the implication was obvious.

Matt narrowed his eyes. "What are you implying Val?" how far would Val push this?

Val shrugged. "I'm not implying anything." He shrugged. "Nothing that's not obvious Matt. Want to talk about it?"

"Come again?"

"Only for Luke. Now what I meant was do you need to talk about…" Val gestured with his hand. "The dance you're doing with Andy."

"I'm not dancing with Andy!"

"That's for sure." Val muttered. "You run away screaming every time he tries to get on your dance card."

"Can we drop the dance metaphor?" Matt asked.

"We can if you answer the question." Val agreed, shrugging once more.

Matt let out a long breath. "It's… I'm not sure you'd understand Val."

"Why not?"

"Your father is everything my father wasn't."

Val made a face. "I… see." He raised his eyebrow. "But your father is preventing you from dating Andy?"

Matt glanced down at the waves lapping at the boat, and bit his lip. The sting of the whip against his back and his father's words.

_No one would ever want you. I don't even want you. Look at you; you're a broken weak mess._

"Matt?" Val sounded concerned. "Are you… Well you clearly aren't all right…."

"No I'm all left." Matt muttered. "Or all wrong."

Val opened his mouth but Matt cut him off. "Look Val, with my history, I'm not good for Andy. He's kind, caring… Umm…"

"I believe the word you're looking for is sweet?"

Matt offered a wry grin. "That, yes." He glanced down at his hands, away from Val's blue eyes. "I used to think he and Luke would go well together."

A silence stretched as Matt realized who he'd just said that to. Val had a look torn between, 'Should I be worried?' and 'Should I kill you?'

"That was before I knew about you!" Matt yelped, holding up his hands. "Swear."

Val slowly smiled, blue eyes unfreezing. "Actually Matt, of all the crew I'd worry about you."

Matt blinked, and grinned. "No, Luke's happy with you. It wouldn't matter, he'd never think about it."

"I know." Val shook his head. "I guess stealing his first kiss was a good move."

"You were his first kiss?"

"At age twelve."

"Damn Val!" Matt grinned at him. "You have nerve!"

Val shrugged. "I didn't mean it that way… at least I thought I didn't." he studied Matt. "What?"

Matt looked down. "Andy was engaged once."

"Oh." Val drew it out. "I'm not going to ask, his place to tell me. But Matt, I think Andy's moved on."

Matt looked away from the sea, looking at the sky. "Can't you all just accept the fact I don't think I'd be good for Andy?"

"Be good for or be worthy of?" Val challenged softly. "Matt, how do you ever win at poker?"

"Go screw yourself."

"I wouldn't have to if you'd let Luke do it!"

Matt almost snorted, anger temporarily forgotten. "Nice."

"Thanks." Val murmured.

Matt looked around. "Speaking of him, where is he?"

"Sleeping last I saw him." Val confessed. "I was awake when you left though. Now if you excuse me, there are perks to relationships. Boyfriends that keep the hammock warm for example." He flashed Matt a grin, heading away.

"Val!" Matt called. "Why'd you follow me?"

Val shrugged. "You looked like you needed to talk."

Matt nodded in thanks. "Thank you. For…"

"Don't mention it." Val shifted his weight as the boat rocked, and seemed thoughtful for a moment, then disappeared below deck.

Matt leaned against the railings once more, to ponder over Val's words.

His hand clenched on the railing. It wouldn't hurt to… try to discover if Andy felt similar. Matt nodded, that would be his course of action.

As soon as he figured out how to approach Gabriel and Sam about his latest idea.

XXX

Val re-entered the dim Crew's Quarters. Andy's arm hung out of his hammock, Ash was snoring softly, Dean was curled around Castiel, and Val doubted the First Mate would complain if the way Castiel was pressed against Dean was any clue.

Val finally turned to Luke, feeling a gentle smile on his face. Luke's hair was ruffled, one arm under his head. Val removed his boots, and then carefully crawled onto the hammock, to cuddle against Luke. He smelled of the sea air, cotton and something that was distinctly Luke.

Luke's arm instinctively curled around Val, and Val gave him a soft kiss, before pressing against Luke for warmth and little more sleep before the day truly began.

* * *

Me: Eh? How did a chapter of plot progression turn into Matt Character development time?

PB: He didn't get a chapter in I'm Still Here. Plus Val was here too.

Me: And horny apparently.

PB: * shrugs *

Casey: Anyway…

Me: Right, we will return you to your regularly schulded plot.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam was awoken from his sleep by a pounding well, knocking really but he'd been sleeping hard, on his door.

He threw off the covers, ran a hand through his already tussled hair and jerked the door open in a way abusive to the hinges. "What?"

"Well, you're pleasant this morning. I thought you were a morning person." Adam felt a blush rising, realizing he'd snapped at Michael. And that Michael was standing at his bedroom door. At some hour in the morning.

"Can I help you?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound too rude.

Michael shrugged. "Your father apparently has some meeting-"

"Doesn't he always?" Adam muttered to himself, and shrugged. "Go on Michael."

The Navy Commander offered a smile. "I figured an excursion to town wouldn't go amiss?"

Adam blinked, and rubbed his eyes. "Michael, you came over this early to ask if I want to go out to town with you?"

"I assumed you were awake. It's rather late in the morning, Adam." Michael murmured.

Adam held up a hand. "I just got up, it's early to me." He yawned, as Michael chuckled.

"Is that a no?"

"That's an 'I'll be along shortly, go bother someone else'." Adam told him, and Michael grinned at him before he shut the door.

For a moment Adam imagined Dean giving Michael a hard time, before shouting through the door to give Adam one, he could hear Sam telling Dean off and dragging him away, likely shouting how it was wonderful Adam finally had a social life. It hurt for a moment, a brief pain in his chest, followed by a slight easing. They'd approve. He knew Sam and Dean would. So, he could have a day on the town.

He dressed quickly, flattening his hair with a comb, pausing at the mirror. He'd dressed to look like the average person, not a noble. He'd taken his cue from Michael, who was out of his Navy Uniform for once. Adam adjusted his clothes, and paused. He popped the collar of his jacket, something Dean used to do, and walked out.

Michael was sitting on the stairs, and looked up. "Done so soon?"

"Oh be quiet." Adam muttered as he passed him, Michael's footsteps showing he'd followed the younger man.

Adam hurried into the kitchen, and grabbed the breakfast cake that was sitting at his place.

The chef barely looked up as the two exited out the back door, Adam eating his breakfast.

Michael looked fondly exasperated, at him. "You've got crumbs all over you."

"And?" Adam grinned, dusting himself off quickly. Michael smiled back, and crossed his arms.

"So, what do you feel like doing?"

Adam considered it. Sam and Dean used to sneak off to Singer's place, to help repair boats but…

"I have an idea or three." Adam was glad when Michael smiled back at him.

XXX

Michael followed Adam through town, the young man was quick, but with Michael's long legged stride he kept up easily.

Adam glanced over his shoulders, blue eyes more alive than they'd been since he'd heard about his half-brothers.

Michael did the mental math, that had been almost two months ago.

"A bakery?" Michael asked with some confusion, realizing where Adam had led him.

Adam nodded, slowly grinning. "Place has the best cinnamon rolls you've ever tasted."

"You just ate." Michael teased, hoping to keep the grin on Adam's face.

Adam shrugged. "I need to keep up my strength."

Michael followed Adam, who greeted the store owner cheerfully.

She nodded to him, and Adam pulled out a number of coins.

"Who's he?" she asked, nodding to Michael.

Adam glanced over his shoulder, to where Michael stood at the doorway, as he wasn't as comfortable as Adam. "Just a friend."

Michael looked over at a loaf of bread. Well that was descriptive. Was he just a friend? Who was she? She was about Adam's age. The smell of something cooking filled Michael's lungs, along with hot air, it was a comforting feeling. He smiled, and glanced over.

Adam grabbed the bag, giving the baker a very friendly grin, before returning to Michael's side. "We can go."

Michael exited after him; the sea breeze that greeted him carried the hint of cinnamon. Adam offered him one, and Michael accepted gladly.

"Come with me." Adam finished off his, not paying attention to where he was going.

So he was oblivious to the fact he'd stepped into the path of a horse drawn carriage. Michael snapped forward, and the next thing he knew Adam was next to him, his hand in Michael's, the carriage passing, and Adam looked stunned.

Michael barely processed that he'd yanked Adam out of danger. "You idiot!" he seethed. "You would've been run over!"

"What a tragedy." Adam hissed back, as Michael pulled him away from the street to make the conversation more private. "The governor's son-"

"Damn it Adam, that isn't why I'm mad at you!" Michael snapped. "You're my friend Adam, not some noble. I don't care who your father is, I don't want to see you hurt!"

Adam's hand was still in his, and Michael's realized this, slowly releasing him. Adam let his hand fall to his side.

"What do you mean you don't want to see me hurt?" Adam muttered and Michael's breath rushed out of him.

"I don't like seeing you hurt." Michael shrugged. It hurts me. The way Adam crumpled, his eyes dulled, whole body slumped, it hurt to watch him. Michael studied Adam gently. "It's bad enough when it's emotional, seeing you physically hurt…"

Adam blinked, and Michael felt very awkward. "Look, the point is we're supposed to be having fun and if you're run over that's hard to do."

Adam offered a grin, and Michael relaxed. "All right. I should've known that wasn't it. And I should've watched where I was going."

"Yes, you should've." Michael nodded. "You took years off my life Adam. Years."

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, because you're so old now."

"If you reach thirty, see how you like twenty year olds scaring you."

"If?" Adam repeated, and Michael shrugged.

"Next time I might let you get run over."

Adam scoffed, grinning a little. He signaled to Michael, and they started off, up the street.

Adam led him to a park, where he flopped onto the grass.

Michael settled down next to him. "I've never been here."

"Sam, Dean and I used to come here a lot." Adam told him. "Before they had to attend meetings and… well, before we had to grow up." He stared up at the blue sky, an occasional cloud floating past.

Michael moved closer to him, the two were quiet for awhile. Michael glanced over at Adam, the younger man's face was impassive, staring up at the sky.

Michael looked up again. "It's very relaxing."

"It is." Adam agreed, the two falling into silence once more.

Michael listened to Adam breathe, realizing it matched his own, the wind rippling the grass around them.

Briefly, Michael's thoughts flickered back to his own family, scattered over the seas like a fleet of ships.

"Michael?"

"Hmm?"

Adam glanced over at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Getting me out of the house, listening to me when I need to talk about Sam and Dean… just, I mean, being there."

Michael offered him a smile. "It's my pleasure Adam." His smile faded, and he narrowed his eyes. "Something troubling you?"

"No."

"Yes."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Okay, yes."

Michael propped himself up, the wind blowing his hair in his face. "Do you need to talk about it?"

"No." Adam answered, a little sharply. "Can I just enjoy this?"

"Of course." Michael agreed. "That's why I took you out."

Adam made a strange face, and bit his lip. "When are you going to be deployed?"

Michael hesitated. "Soon probably. Why?"

"No reason." Adam's hair ruffled in the wind and his eyes had chilled. The silence that followed his statement wasn't the previous comfortable one, and as Michael settled down, he regretted the change, and wondered what had caused it.

XXX

Me: Okay, now we can get back to the secluded plot.

PB: Only took you three months to write this.

Me: Humph.

PB: You and your insistences we have a few spare chapters.

Me: School started!

PB: So?

Me: And some muse started being demanding, and… something about dragons.

PB: o.o Me?

Me: Don't play innocent. You fool no one.

Casey: Asides from reviewers.

Me: I doubt even they're fooled.

PB: I should force that High School story on you.

Casey: It was my story!

Me: The one where I take the crew of the Loki and shove them in High School?

PB/Casey: * nod *

Me: I'm not even going to deal with this now.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I'm alive!

PB: I'm more stunned this fic is.

Crowley: Am I finally going to show up?

Me: I've shoved you in the fridge for now.

Crowley: I'd rather be in the closet.

PB: We do have a fun closet.

Casey: 0,0

Me: Anyway… I promise I will try to make it up to you all! And I don't own Supernatural!

* * *

Matt sat perched in the riggings, the salty air blowing his light brown hair. Luke and Val stood next to the railing, Luke's arms wrapped around Val's, the two whispering to each other, exchanging small smiles, something flickered in Matt's chest, it wasn't hard to identify jealousy. The relationship Luke and Val shared; Matt swallowed and glanced down at Andy. Andy sat on one of the barrels, Matt wondered if Andy's engagement had been like Luke and Val, simple, loving and carefree. Matt looked away when Andy's gaze rose to meet his. He'd never had any kind of relationship, especially not that kind.

"What's all this about?" Gabriel asked, finally arriving, Sam in tow. Dean and Castiel trailed after their brothers, shoulders brushing, practically leaning against each other.

"Matt has some idea about Sam's dreams." Andy answered, Matt nodded eagerly. He glanced at Sam, he seemed better today, not sleep wise, but willing to listen.

"On one of my voyages before I joined this crew, we took a psychic to port. They were heading to a town of psychics; maybe they'd have an idea about Sam's dream." Matt leaned forward, "after all, who better to tell us about dreams then oracles?"

Gabriel crossed his arms, considering Matt's words, "you're sure they weren't just some screwball?"

Matt raised his eyebrows, "not for certain. She did know things I have no idea how, but I know that can be faked."

"Still worth a try." Luke chimed in, "plus, it would be somewhere to go."

Gabriel looked over the crew, "Sam?"

Sam was leaning against the mast, he looked worn out. "It could be worth a try, like Luke said."

Matt twisted so he was standing in the riggings, studying Sam. His eyes were drooping, shoulder and head propped up by the mast, not the proud young man Matt knew.

Gabriel glanced at the crew, eyes lingering on Castiel. His brother and first mate nodded, Gabriel nodded back.

"Where we would dock Matt?"

"Sliverton would be best."

"I remember that town!" Luke perked up, his face splitting into a grin.

"I'd hope." Gabriel gave him a fond smile, "that's where we found you, you little runt."

"I prefer not being addressed that way." Val muttered, raising one eyebrow.

The group laughed, even Sam managed a chuckle.

"Well then we can get there." The navigator leaned into the riggings, the rough rope felt right on his skin. "We almost wouldn't need you captain."

Gabriel gave him a measured look; Matt raised an eyebrow in return, glancing over at Sam. It didn't take a genius to figure out Gabriel would want to fuss over Sam rather than give orders.

"Cap't, Matt's right." Andy agreed softly, "we'd be fine."

Gabriel heaved a sigh; Matt could see his shoulders move. "Come on, Sam. Let's see if we can get you to nap."

Sam shoved off the mast, stumbling a little.

Dean watched his brother as he made his way to the captain's quarters, the crew was silent.

"Set a course for Sliverton." Gabriel ordered, before following Sam into his room.

"Do we have any drugs for that?" Matt asked over the wind and the flapping sails, "we could slip it in Sam's food."

Luke shook his head, "I wish."

"Maybe a nap would be better." Dean offered, Matt watched him take Cas's hand. Another small and sharp pang pierced his chest.

Castiel squeezed his lover hand before giving orders, "you heard Gabriel."

Matt swung off the riggings, Andy scaled them, neither said a word or looked at each other.

Luke moved away, but Val still stood there, next to where Matt had landed.

"Are you going to say something to him?"

"Not right now." Matt answered softly, fingering the wooden tiger head that hung around his neck, "maybe later."

Val offered him a genuine smile. "Good luck."

Matt moved to the front of the ship, parting his legs to feel the waves that tossed the ship. "Castiel!"

"Ready, Matt!"

Matt looked over his shoulder, Castiel was steering, Dean rested on arm on his shoulder, standing next to him. The navigator dipped his head once, as the ship turned around.

Matt leaned forward to feel the wind and the ocean spray against his face. His chest eased as he inhaled a deep breath, he was in his place.

He closed his eyes, letting the ocean soak his shirt and the wind blow his hair out of his face. Slowly he smiled, he'd forgotten how much he missed this. Pure bliss and contentment spread through him, he couldn't stop the smile from turning into a full grin.

Time slipped by when he stood on the front of a ship, in his mind he was flying, free and weightless. It wasn't until he opened his eyes to find the sun setting that he realized how long he'd been standing there. He slowly straightened up, feeling his stiff joints begin to loosen. He shifted his weight on his right leg to stretch his left, and then shifted to his left to stretch out his right.

"Lay anchor!" the order was shouted, when had Gabriel rejoined them? Matt spotted Sam, he looked much better, an easy going grin on his face. Matt waited until the ship stopped moving to head towards the stern.

"Anyone know if dinner is ready?" he called, looking around, stopping next to the mast. Andy slid down the ladder, looking up to meet Matt's gaze.

"Hey." Matt murmured, Andy offered him a dazzling bright grin that made Matt's heart squeeze.

"Hey. I hope dinner's ready." The scout turned away, heading towards the kitchen. Matt watched his walk, the night wind ruffling his hair.

Matt took after him, grinning slightly, gently shoving Luke when he came up beside his friend.

Matt ate dinner without really knowing what he ate, too busy glancing at Andy, trying to figure out if Andy felt this way too. Andy flashed him a few smiles during dinner, smiles that made Matt have trouble swallowing. Andy wasn't that cruel, no, so either he was oblivious, or please every higher being Matt had ever heard about, he was trying to say he felt the same way. Claiming a need for air more than sleep Matt raced out to the deck that then the crew's quarters. He headed for the stern at a quick walk, stopping when he reached his spot.

The waves lapped quietly around him, the stars shinning down on him, Matt pulled in a deep breath.

_How do I say something to him? Hey, Andy, are you attracted to me?_ Matt shook his head,_ not that. Andy, you look really… No._ Matt sighed softly, sinking to his knees, resting his head against the railing.

He stayed that way, staring at the water below, giving it his entire focus, meaning he almost jumped when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Sorry. I wanted to be sure you were okay." Andy was crouched next to him, brown eyes concerned.

Matt nodded quickly, "I'm just fine." He fought the urge to look away, meeting Andy's gentle gaze.

"Good. I'd hate for you to spend the night out here doing a jig."

Matt laughed softly, turning so he was sitting with the back of his head resting on the railing. "Not tonight."

Andy's eyes reflected the stars as he moved to match Matt. They were both quiet for several moments, when Andy asked, "do you know how to waltz?"

Matt's eyes widened and he almost laughed, "no. Remember Andy, I'm lower class."

Andy gave him a quick crooked smile, "we're all pirates now Matt. I think we're the lowest of lower class." He got to his feet, offering Matt his hand. Matt looked up at him, taking his hand to let Andy pull him to his feet.

"A waltz is a three beat dance. You'll be good at it; you're good at every dance." Andy's mouth curled up, Matt felt a bit of heat on his face, and hoped it was dark enough Andy couldn't see it.

Andy took one hand in his, and then hesitated, setting his other hand on Matt's shoulder, "you're fine with this right?"

Matt had tensed slightly, feel Andy's fingers on his back, he had scars back there, Andy knew about them, he'd seen them, but if he touched them… touched the marred skin of Matt's back would that scare him off? Matt never let anyone touch those scars.

"Matt. If I'm bothering you, I can…" Andy trailed off, moving to remove his hand.

"No!" Matt met Andy's gaze, letting out a slow breath, "I can do this."

"Do you want to?" Andy asked, Matt stared at him with the stars in his eyes, the wind in his air, only inches away… and nodded. He moved to match Andy's stance, putting his own hand on Andy's side.

Andy hummed softly; leading Matt over the deck, Matt followed easily, their boots falling softly on the wood, almost gliding. Maybe Luke had washed the deck too much. They spun across and around, Matt returning the content smile spreading over Andy's face.

"Told you that you'd be a natural at waltzing." Andy told him when the made it back to where they'd started. They'd stopped dancing but stayed still, hands on each other's shoulders.

Matt took a small breath, looking down at his boots to gather his courage.

"Andy?"

"Hmm?" Andy replied softly, moving forward slightly.

Matt moved one hand, dragging his hand down Andy's check, "I think… I think I fell in love with you."

Andy met his gaze, "is that supposed to be news Matt?"

Matt leaned forward; Andy smiled and closed the distance, wrapping his arms around the navigator to kiss him better.

* * *

Me: Have you forgiven me yet? I will finish this fic at some point this summer! If my friend could write a fanfiction novel in eight months, I can finish this story!

PB: We will finish this! Finally!

Me: Thank Chuck for Fanart!

Casey: Chuck?

Chuck: Yes?

Me: Hush! You're not in this story yet!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatual.

Surprise! Another update! I lvoe you all so much, please forgive me!

* * *

Chapter 8

Adam flopped down on the deck of the _N.V. Gloria_, grateful to be away from the stress of his job. Still no sign of _The Loki_, and he was almost ready to give hope on it, but of course his father, no, never. Adam looked up at the sky and wondered if his father would miss him and hunt down his killers like this.

Adam swallowed, what were Sam and Dean's last moments like? Did Dean find him and die with him? Adam almost hoped so, it would've been ten times worse for them to die separated. He wondered oddly if death was as painless as people said. Was there a better place? Were Sam and Dean in heaven with their mother? He blinked, would his mother be there for him?

"Adam?"

Adam sat up, to face Michael; the commander was crouched at his feet, staring at him.

"Are you alright?" Michael's light brown eyes showed his concern, his brown hair ruffling in the wind, "you looked upset."

Adam swallowed and nodded, "I'm fine now."

Michael sat down, crossing his leg, which made wrinkles in his pants, "are you sure?" He held Adam's blue gaze, "talk to me."

"I… I almost want to let it go. Give up on finding _The Loki_." Adam looked down, "does that make me a bad person? For not wanting vengeance?"

"Oh, no Adam. It makes you different than your father. But not a bad person." Michael rested his hand on Adam's knee, "you aren't letting Sam and Dean down. You're trying to move on."

"But I feel… I'm so confused." Adam admitted, grateful for Michael's support, "my father won't let it go."

Michael's gentle face hardened, "well he should. He's tearing you apart by dragging this out."

Adam looked away, knowing Michael wouldn't take it the wrong way, "it just is all… so rough right now. I don't know what to do, how to stand up to my father. I… there are other problems to take care of right now, and he's shoving them all on me, I don't know if he's training me or just not bothering because he actual sons are missing."

"You're his son too." Michael whispered, Adam glanced at him, seeing the kind look his commander gave him he shook his head.

"No I'm not! He doesn't love me like he did Sam and Dean; he looks at me and compares me!" Adam's breathing was growing rough; Michael moved his hand to Adam's back, rubbing him between the shoulder blades, slowly, the warmth helping Adam feel better. He moved a little closer to Michael, he needed him right now.

"I'll never be good enough for him, because I'll never be as smart as Sam, as brave as Dean or any other number of things." Adam struggled to keep his breath, pressing into Michael's soothing touch, "I'm weak."

"Pardon my language but that is bullshit." Adam jerked his head up; he'd never heard Michael curse like that. A hint of fury, not at Adam, a righteous flame, had ignited in Michael's brown eyes, "you were in my crew, and I don't let weaklings in. You are not weak. Never tell yourself that Adam. Are you listening to me?"

Adam's heart was in his throat, and he could only nod yes. Michael softened his voice.

"Further more, you don't have to be good enough for your father. You don't have to be Sam or Dean or a combination of both of them. I know you Adam, and you will make a great governor of this town. Someday, and the people will love you, they will sing your praises Adam, because of who you are. And if your father can't see that, he's blind and that's a shame. Because you're one bright fire Adam and you are going to blaze your own path."

They fell silent, Adam taking in Michael's words, warmth filling his chest, at the look of admiration Michael was giving him.

"You are the most amazing person I've ever met, Adam. Don't let him make you think otherwise."

The younger man blinked gratefully, catching his breath. He felt a hint of a blush, Michael admired him?

He let out a long breath and moved closer to Michael, so that they were now side by side, "thank you for listening to me. It's nice to have someone that does." He looked up at him, Michael's gaze was filled with understanding, Adam knew he was blushing a little.

"I'll always be willing to listen to you." Michael whispered, his breath ghosting over Adam's lips. The next second Adam's chest felt like his heart exploded when Michael kissed him.

Adam didn't kiss back, his mind splitting into two parts.

_Michael's actually, he's kissing me, he… does he want me? He is handsome. He said he admired me._

The other side was much darker, and shouting over the bubbly feeling rising in Adam's chest.

_He's older than you! He's of a lower station! What would your father think? You think he really wants you? Why would he, you're not even second best! He doesn't admire you! He was just being nice. He'll only hurt you._

Adam pushed Michael away, "what was that?"

"Adam." Michael licked his lips, staring at the younger man, "I… I thought…"

"You thought what? You'd take advantage of me?" Adam turned away, moving to get up. A strong grip on his arm stopped him, Michael had grabbed him.

"No, Adam, it wasn't that."

Adam jerked his arm out of his grip, "then what? Climbing the military ladder?" tears streamed down Adam's face, blurring Michael's face.

"Never Adam! I would never use you or hurt you!" Michael got to his feet, "I meant it, when I said seeing you in pain hurts me, why would I willingly hurt you. Adam, I'm sorry I-"

"You were out of line!" Adam snapped, even as his lips tingled, cold tears running down his face, "get away from me." Adam shoved past Michael, heading down the ramp that connected the ship to the dock.

"Adam, I'm sorry, please, don't leave." Michael ran after him, "I shouldn't have done that, shouldn't have assumed, please, Adam."

Adam ran down the ramp, leaving Michael behind, but he could hear his former commander shouting his name after him. Adam wiped the tears off his face with his sleeve. Michael had taken his safe place from him; he had no idea how to react or what to do about this.

"Adam!"

He ignored Michael's last and loudest cry to run down the docks.

XXX

Me: Poor Michael.

PB: I think whatever points you earned back with the Matt/Andy kiss you just lost.

Me: Oh, I'll make up for it.

Casey: If they let you.

PB: Well, Adam is just having a gay crisis.

Adam: * glares at PB *

Me: * groans * Suffer your happy endings. Why do I enjoy making them do that?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

Chapter 9

Sam stretched, his muscles loosening as he sat up in bed. He felt much better rested, they'd discovered that short naps were free of Sam's nightmares, which meant that he was napping more and sleeping less at night. Gabriel was not in any way complaining, as they were spending their nights doing other things.

Sam turned to his lover, Gabriel was still asleep, honey-brown hair tousled, Sam slid back under the covers, watching his lover's chest rise and fall. Gabriel had developed a bit of stubble; he'd shave off later, though Sam almost liked him this way. Gabriel's limbs were spread, as if to make up for his small size. Sam's mouth curled up at the peaceful expression on Gabriel's face, not the usual trouble making grin, or more recently concern.

Gabriel made a small sound, rolling the sheets, one arm extended. His brow creased in concern, Sam tangled his fingers with Gabriel's. His look of worry vanished, and the still sleeping captain moved closer to Sam. Sam closed the space, their arms in between them, resting his head above Gabriel's. He breathed in his lover's scent, closing his eyes. If he stopped having his nightmares, this would be Sam's version of heaven.

"Sam." Gabriel whispered in his sleep, breath running over Sam's warm skin. Sam almost shivered; instead he kissed the top of Gabriel's head.

"Love you." Sam murmured, once more breathing in, smiling as Gabriel pressed up against him.

There was a soft knock on the door; Sam looked up, "who is it?"

"It's Andy."

"If you're discreet you can come in."

Andy slipped in, partly shutting the door behind him. "Discreet's my middle name." His mouth curled up when he saw Gabriel, a lopsided grin, "aren't you two cute?"

Sam blushed; looking down at Gabriel's sleeping form. "What's going on?"

"We caught a strong wind, we're ahead of schedule. We'll be arriving in Sliverton tomorrow morning."

Sam's eyes widened and he looked up, "we shaved two days off the trip?"

Andy nodded, "Matt knows this part of the sea, I think he found a current too."

Sam considered his words, "thank you Andy."

"Well there's more. Matt says that it's a walk; you have to travel by foot to get there, and their very private people. He thinks only one more person besides you two should go, and he's leaning towards Dean."

Sam stared at Andy, "not that I don't love my brother, why Dean?"

"Gabriel's captain Sam." Andy gave him an apologetic look, "we do need him."

"I know." Sam murmured, let out a soft breath. "How long will be gone?"

"Matt says that depends on the route you take back. He says around five days and that at most, a week."

Sam nodded in thanks, and then paused, giving Andy a curious look, "since when were you and Matt on such good terms?"

"We've always been friends Sam." Andy replied, offering a small smile, "he's still a stubborn idiot though."

Sam chuckled sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

Andy waved his empathy off, "don't worry about it. See you at dinner tonight." He grinned, "have fun tonight!"

"Get out of here." Sam muttered, his face flushing, as Andy muffled a laugh, slipping quietly out the door.

Sam cuddled up to Gabriel, figuring he could have a few minutes peace before he woke his lover to tell him the news.

Sam opened his eyes, feeling a warm pair of lips on his. He parted his lips, letting Gabriel have access, as the shorter man moved above him.

"That was the best wake up I've gotten in awhile." Sam mumbled, in between kisses.

"It's almost dinner time, according to Matt." Gabriel informed him, "he gave me a strange look."

"He probably doesn't know if I told you yet." Sam replied, tucking Gabriel's hair behind his ear, "we caught a wind and possibly a current. We'll be at Sliverton tomorrow morning."

Gabriel's mouth hung open a moment. "Well that's good. What should we pack?"

"Gabe…" Sam hesitated; making sure the captain was looking at him. "It's just going to be me, Matt and Dean."

"What?" Gabriel's honey colored eyes narrowed, "Why?"

Sam ran his hands up and down Gabriel's arms, knowing this could sooth him, "because they're private people Gabe, not all of us and go charging in. Matt figured three people, one has to be him, one has to be me, and…"

"I could go." Gabriel insisted, he had relaxed, enough to listen, but still be stubborn. Sam gave his a quick kiss.

"You trust this crew for up to a week with no captain?"

Gabriel paused, considering that, "Matt will be gone… that's half the trouble."

"Gabe… They need you. Go raid a ship or something. You'll have five days."

Gabriel muttered something that sounded like a petulant child. Sam rested his hand on Gabriel's neck.

"I don't want to leave you behind." He promised, playing with the hair on the back of Gabriel's neck, his fingers curling in the longer strands, "I'd rather not go at all."

Gabriel laid a kiss on Sam's forehead, "I'd take these nightmares from you if I could."

Sam swallowed; Gabriel had essentially offered to be tortured for Sam, "I know you would."

Gabe let out a breath, which ruffled some of Sam's hair. "I guess we have to get presentable, hmm?"

"I don't think anyone besides Dean and Castiel would really complain but yes."

Gabriel laughed softly, rolling off Sam, swinging his legs off the bed. "Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too." Sam looked over, "which is why I'm going to miss you so bad."

Gabriel looked up at him, "Sam, come back, please. It almost killed me to lose you to Lucifer. I… If something happened…"

"Nothing will."

Gabriel shook his head, "I know, but… Sam I'd rather die than live without you. You, you made me a better person, I need you."

Sam offered him a small smile, leaning across the bed to run the back of his fingers over Gabriel's face. "I need you too. Which I'll always come back to you. You're part of me now."

They met each other's gaze, simply knowing that they were incomplete without the other.

XXX

PB: * brushing his teeth * ha zeet.

Casey: I believe that translate to 'how sweet'.

Me: Aren't they cute? Shame we make them suffer for their happy ending.

Gabriel: I ought to mutiny.

Me: Or I'll write you a really good one.

Casey: * peeks in closet * Hey you two!

Gabriel: Who's in there?

Me: Dean and Cas!

Gabriel: Ew. * leaves *

Matt: * opens closet door * Thanks!

Andy: * sloppy grin * Get back in here, I've finally got you.

Me: * shuts door behind them *

PB: Told you we had a fun closet!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

I came across an old version of a different chapter today. -.- I'm glad I didn't use that one. I rewrote it as chapter 7. Though the scene where they dump water on Dean... XD

* * *

Michael lay on his side, facing the wall of his quarters. Two days and his lips still tingled from the kiss he'd given Adam.

Adam blushed as he looked up at him, blue eyes filled with pain.

Michael swore under his breath, "you damn idiot." He was tempted to smack his head into the wall; he'd pushed Adam away from him. He closed his eyes, picturing Adam, how he'd made the younger man laugh.

"What was I thinking? I'm ten years his senior, he's a completely different class, no wonder he got mad, I misread everything." Michael rolled over onto his back, running his tongue over his lips as though he could find Adam's taste still there.

"I took advantage of him." He whispered to himself, "I… He trusted me, and I did something stupid like that." Michael swallowed, now when he needs someone more than ever I've taken that way from him.

"Selfish." He lashed out with his fist, pain stinging it when he connected with the wall.

"He didn't want me; I just saw what I wanted to!"

He couldn't believe he'd been so foolish as to fall for Adam in the first place, younger, out of his class, and of all the social circles, son of the governor, male. He groaned, staring at the ceiling, feeling the sting in his hand. He'd fallen for the young man who'd come to him, seeking advice, the one he saw when Adam lost his grief and anger, the young man he'd spent months with, the one he still caught glimpses of. He chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Well this confirms it. I have it bad." Michael observed, letting out a long breath, "even before I did this."

He rolled out of bed, it was time to get up, stop feeling sorry for himself. So Adam hadn't visited in two days, so what. He could survive. He snorted; he could find some other younger man to pad after.

_Adam laughed, tossing his head back, the sunlight catching his blond hair, sparkling of his narrowed blue eyes, Michael laughed along to the joke he'd told_.

Michael splashed himself with water. "Stop thinking about him." He growled at himself, "I can't even figure out why I love him."

Well he could, but he hadn't been able to at first. It had been more than lust; he'd been unable to pursue him though, until Adam showed up when he was alone, the time together had let Michael dwell on his feelings.

He shook off, toweling his face off. "Good thing I decided to crawl into a pub tonight." Passing out face first in the gutter wasn't Michael's thing, but staggering back to the ship drunk enough that he passed out for several hours in his own bed was. He scrubbed a hand over his face, maybe it was a good thing he was scheduled to be deployed in a month.

* * *

_Michael leaned forward and kissed him, but this time he kissed back, pressing into it, deepening it._

Adam shook his head, jerking out of his thought. He stared at the map in front of him blankly, unsure of what he'd been doing for a moment. He swallowed, and ran his tongue over his mouth. Michael had crossed a line and invaded his mind. If Adam was honest though, he'd spent a lot of time thinking about his Navy Commander before this, even if it was just how much he looked forward to time with him. How he'd listen to Adam, take him seriously, and try to cheer him up. Adam felt a smile growing when he thought of Michael showing up to take him out on the town. That had been…

Adam cut the thought off there. He would not let himself think of it as courting, or how nice it had been to lay in the park with Michael. How Michael had just listened. The warmth and the smell of him when Michael kissed him.

Adam jerked out of his thoughts again, this time turning his attention to the map. He stared at it, as if he would be convinced to reveal _The Loki_'s location.

A knock on the door made Adam look up, his father was looking in, he took in Adam's appearance and the map.

"Adam, why don't you take a break tonight?"

His father offered softly, "you're still young, you can go out with some friends."

Adam looked down at the map, thinking if any of his friends were in town. Other than Michael, no. He was going to tell his father this, when he realized that he could use with a drink, or three. Maybe he could track down some of his old crew mates, see if any of them were out drinking.

"That sounds good." He agreed, offering his father a smile. Perhaps he could drink Michael off his mind.

"I'll try not to create a scandal." Adam promised, standing up, "thank you."

His father nodded and moved away, Adam was trying to remember the name of the tavern his crew mates said they went to.

* * *

Michael sat in the back corner, watching his ship mates, their friends and others getting drunk, falling over and doing other foolish things.

Michael was nursing his drink; he'd arrived and lost the urge to get drunk, as he watched the men.

Something touched his shoulder; he looked up to see one of his crew.

"Commander?"

Michael nodded, "I'm on shore leave too you know."

His man chuckled, "it wasn't that sir. It's Adam."

Michael's chest twisted painfully, and he looked up, "what about him?"

"He's out in the back alley sir. He's pretty bad off, had a little too much."

Michael nodded slowly, looking back at his drink, "he's on shore leave too."

"Sir."

Michael looked back up, his man shifted his weight, "he keeps muttering about you, and the more he does, the more he drinks."

Michael sucked in a breath, and got to his feet, "thank you. Go enjoy yourself."

"Yes, sir."

Michael wove through the bar, slipping his money to the bartender, before he slid out the back exit.

He looked around, his eyes adjusting to the faint light from the street lights. Finally he spotted Adam, sitting on a box; he'd obviously had too much.

Michael moved slowly towards him, taking in Adam's disheveled appearance, the strong smell of alcohol on him, and the look of pain on his face.

"Adam?"

Adam opened his eyes, took one look at Michael and slid of the box. He stood shakily, Michael reached out a hand to steady him, Adam brushed him off.

"Adam, I'm just worried-"

"Leave me alone, you act like my father." Adam practically growled, stumbling slightly as he tried to move away. The glare he gave, he couldn't hold but his blue eyes were ice cold.

"All I am is some replacement for your younger siblings; you couldn't help them so you've made me a charity case."

Michael stared at Adam as the bitter words flowed from his mouth, "you're drunk."

"You think?"

"No, you're drunk, otherwise you wouldn't say that." Michael grabbed Adam's shoulders to make him stop staggering around, "Adam, that's not true."

Adam gave him a disbelieving look, Michael shook his head.

"Fine, but I never did this with my siblings." With that, Michael kissed Adam, his tongue sliding into Adam's mouth. The distinct taste of whiskey met it, and Michael swore to kiss Adam at some point and actually taste only him. No tears, no alcohol, just pure Adam.

Adam had struggled slightly at first, but stopped, loosened up, then slowly brought his hands up to Michael's arms.

Michael pulled back, Adam's eyes were clearer; he seemed to have sobered slightly.

Michael studied him, Adam blinked and shook his head, he opened his eyes and looked at Michael.

"Still you."

"Always was me." Michael replied, and leaned forward, only for Adam to crash into him, with far more passion, though rather sloppy.

Michael let him, though when Adam's hands slid under his jacket he pushed the younger man back.

"You're not sober enough for that." He informed him gently, "but you're sober enough to remember. So think about that, and when you figure things out, well you know where to find me." Michael held Adam's gaze, saw the understanding, and the nod. He placed a light kiss on Adam's forehead, and pulled back, releasing him.

"I'll see you then." Michael adjusted his jacket and walked away, though he glanced back several times to see Adam stumble around the bar, probably planning on getting home.

* * *

Adam groaned at the light that hit his face when he awoke the next morning.

_So think about that, and when you figure things out, well you know where to find me._

Adam swallowed, had he imagined that? He ran his tongue over his dry lips, and caught a taste of whiskey, and Michael. No, he hadn't.

He carefully pulled himself into a sitting position, ready to take Michael's advice, when, unfortunately for his headache, the door was thrown open.

"What?" he snapped, glaring at the servant who'd entered, head throbbing.

"Sir, there's information on _The Loki_! She's been spotted in nearby water!"


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Supernatural.

I have an order of Sabriel appatizers, with a main course of Destiel seasoned with a hint of Matt/Andy?

* * *

Sam took in the abandoned docks, his skin prickling along his back. The smell of gun powder and fire had faded years ago, but the evidence of pirate attack was obvious.

Gabriel stood next to him, "I assume Ellen wished you luck earlier?"

Sam turned his head to look at the captain, "she, Jo and Ash did." They'd also slipped him so food, the kind that would hold.

Gabriel sighed, and nodded, "I probably saved their lives when I hired them. Otherwise, as far as we know, they would've been here during the attack." It wasn't boasting or pride, Gabriel was stating facts, his voice sad. "It was a nice tavern Ellen and Will had."

Sam moved his hand to hold Gabriel's the two intertwined their fingers.

"Ugh, romance." Sam turned; Matt stood behind them, making a face, his tongue sticking out. "I'm going to say good-bye to the others, and then we can head out."

Gabriel glanced at Sam, "what am I going do with you gone?"

"Go raid a ship or two." Sam teased, "we'll be back before you know it."

"Ugh." Matt made a gagging sound as he headed down the stairs to the crew's quarters.

Sam laughed, shaking his head at the navigator. He turned back to Gabriel, becoming serious once more, "you'll survive Gabriel."

"I'll be waiting for you Sam. Hurry back to me." Gabriel whispered, hopping onto the railings so Sam could kiss him without having to bend so far over.

It was a quiet, loving kiss, both of them carefully exploring, remembering each other's taste, smell, the feel of Gabriel pressed against Sam, Sam's arm wrapped around him, when they finally split apart they stay close, foreheads touching, letting their breaths mingle.

"I'll come back to you." Sam promised, running his left hand through Gabriel's hair, "I promise."

Gabriel swallowed, "you don't have to promise, I always knew that." His eyes softened, "just don't make me hunt down another pirate ship."

"Once was enough." Sam promised, pulling back. "I've got to go."

"I know."

Sam moved away from Gabriel, grabbing his bag as he walked down the ship. He could feel Gabriel's burning gaze on his back, he didn't look back, couldn't look back at his lover, the look on his face would make Sam stay.

Dean was saying good-bye to Cas, with a through and heated kiss. Sam raised an eyebrow, concerned he was about to see his brother rip the First Mate's clothes off.

"Enough of that, you can have fun when you get back." Matt snapped, passing between Sam and Dean, "Dean that translates to remove your tongue-"

"I got it!" Dean snapped, grabbing his own bag and hurrying down the ramp after them.

"Matt!"

Matt halted at the bottom of the ramp, looking up it to see who'd called him. Sam turned, Dean glanced over his shoulder, it was Andy who stood at that top of the ramp.

"Matt… stay safe, right?"

Matt offered a soft chuckle, Sam looked at him, he was smiling, "I'll come back the way I left." He waved to Andy once, turning around again.

Sam looked over; Gabriel was still staring at him, Sam's chest filled with weight as he raised his hand to wave. Gabriel waved back; Sam hurried after Matt and Dean.

"Andy seemed concerned about you." He commented, Matt didn't even turn his head.

Dean rolled his eyes, staying silent.

"Matt?"

"I noticed." Matt replied finally, "what's it got to do with anything?"

Sam didn't say anything, not sure how to address the issue.

Matt glanced back at him, a playful smirk crossing his features. Oh, he knew what Sam was getting at.

"Come on boys, it's just over a day's journey, if we stop to sleep. Considering the path seems to be mostly uphill?" Matt didn't continue, merely plunging ahead.

"Gabriel's right, he's a bastard."

Dean adjusted his bag and thought oddly of his trip to Mastings. It had been a life time ago, back when he was still heir to the governor and hated pirates. He almost chuckled, now a crew of them were some of his closest friends, almost a second family. If you made Gabriel the family member that he just couldn't get along with. He glanced at Matt, the navigator was still going strong, Sam seemed a little strained, Dean was grateful for the demanding life on board The Loki or he might've been exhausted by now.

Hours of walking, at least the path was shaded, though how Matt knew where it was disturbed him.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" his younger brother turned, Dean took in the loss of shadows beneath Sam's eyes, that his hazel eyes were clearer and was grateful that they might finally get rid of these nightmares.

"How does Matt know the trail?"

Sam shrugged, "I've heard it tossed around that's somehow sensitive to finding his way, which is why he's an amazing navigator. I've never figured it out myself; Gabriel says Matt just knows how to get where he's going."

"So stop questioning it!"

The brothers laughed, Matt hadn't even stopped to shout at them, he seemed to be studying the area around them.

"The ground's flattened here; we could stop here for the night." He offered, glancing at Sam and Dean. "It's not far from here, not far at all now."

Dean scrambled up the hill to reach the brief level point Matt was standing on. "No signs of snakes or anything?"

"Not that I can find." Matt replied, tossing his own bag on the ground, and pulling out his water canteen to take a drink.

Dean flopped down on the ground, putting his bag behind him to use as a pillow, staring up at the darkening sky.

Sam handed Dean something, he took it blindly, realizing that it was food.

"Good, travel food." Matt muttered, though Dean could hear him start chewing.

"Ellen didn't have to send anything. Salted pork and bread isn't so awful Matt."

Matt murmured in agreement, though Dean really wasn't paying attention to his brother or Matt. He'd found a patch of sky that was a shade of blue that reminded him of Castiel's eyes, though he'd stab himself with his own sword before he told Matt and Sam that.

He was going to miss Cas, not that he hadn't enjoyed the time with Sam. It was just strange, for the first time in months to not have Cas standing near him, his silent presence comforting in its own way.

"How did you stand it Sam?"

"Stand what?"

Dean looked over at his brother, "being away from Gabriel for months?"

"Oh… Is Dean missing Cas?"

"Be quiet." Dean snapped, ignoring Matt's chuckle, "I bet you're pinning over Andy."

Matt made a noise, "I'm missing the whole crew Dean."

"Strange how he avoids the subject." Sam observed, Dean chuckled, glancing over at the navigator. For once Matt was silent, staring at the ground.

"Well you have too, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam retorted easily, "I wrote letters. Gabriel had trustworthy friends deliver them."

"He knows those kinds of people?"

"Hello?"

Dean looked over at Matt, "you would've never looked at the letter?"

Matt shrugged, "it's not fair to judge me without a chance. Anyway, I can take… Oh, sorry, Sam, you want first watch?"

"That would be fine." Sam leaned against his bag, "you'll take second?"

"Sounds good. Dean can take first after we leave." Matt agreed, falling back against his bag.

Dean shrugged, he was fine with whatever, right now he was just wondering about something else. "Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Why will it take us a week to get there and back?"

Matt shifted his weight; Dean could hear his bag adjust under him, "two days to get there. One day there. Then… well, it's two days to Winchester Bay Colony."

Sam and Dean both sat up to look at Matt, who was lying back with his eyes closed.

"Unless you don't want to drop by. I figured being this close to your home…" he shrugged, "it's a half day trip from there to Sliverton."

Dean looked over at Sam. He did partially want to drop by, see how repairs were going; they should be almost complete now, and news of Adam…

"We could see how Adam's doing." Sam offered, obviously following Dean's thoughts, "we probably shouldn't visit him though."

"Shouldn't be hard to find a rumor about the governor's son." Dean pointed out, an impish feeling rising, "there was always a rumor about me."

"Adam is not you and thank God."

Dean pretended to flinch and look hurt, Matt groaned.

"Is that a yes?"

The brothers shared a look, and Dean answered him, "we're going back."

"Good. Now go to sleep and let me do the same," Matt rolled over on his side with a yawn.

Dean glanced at Sam, his brother settled down, eyes roaming. Dean folded his arms behind his head, staring up at the sky, _good night Cas. Love you._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: SPN isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 12

Sam rubbed his eyes and shook his head, noticing the concerned look Matt and Dean shared. Yes, he'd had yet another nightmare, but he was fine. He stretched his shoulders slightly, glancing over at Matt.

"You know, we probably could've walked this last night."

"I don't think you'd like stumbling around in the dark after me." Matt replied, rolling his eyes, a playful smirk appearing.

Sam saved his reply about that when he'd gone to wake Matt up last night the navigator had been mumbling Andy's name. He agreed with Gabriel, Matt wasn't oblivious to his feelings, just not acting on them.

Sam's chest twitched, after his dream last night he missed Gabriel even more, this week was going to be hard on him. He'd never gotten to spend so long with Gabriel before, meaning the separation was much worse. He eyed Dean around Matt; yes his brother looked like he missed Cas.

"Matt, did you ever hear about the time Dean came home drunk?"

Matt didn't miss a beat, "please be more specific."

Dean made a loud indignant noise, "what are you implying?"

"That you staggered home drunk on a regular basis I do believe." Matt smirked; Sam chuckled at Dean's expression.

"Bitch."

Matt scoffed, "I'm a bastard."

"Sam."

"Jerk."

Matt shook his head, "anyway, I'm hoping for an amusing story."

"I could tell you about the time he ended up in the fountain."

Matt threw his head back and laughed, you could almost see his chest shake with it, like a tiger's call, a true and deep laugh.

"That was not my fault!" Dean yelped, glaring at Sam, "I passed out on the front lawn."

"Of course you did. My, what class you have." Matt was literally chuckling his way through that sentence; he seemed to have trouble breathing.

"Well he did." Sam's mouth curled up, remembering the look on Adam's face when he came to tell Sam that Dean was home. "At midnight."

"It just gets better."

Sam nodded, "so our younger brother, Adam, I mentioned him, right?"

"A few times, you've told stories with him in them." Matt nodded, "go on."

"Well he comes in, he's all of ten. He's got this very strange look, and tells me Dean's home. I shrug, and he then informs me, that Dean is face down on our front lawn."

Matt bite his lip, eyes dancing with humor, he gestured for Sam to continue.

"Well this too good of a chance to miss. I told Adam to get ready to get up at dawn, and then we went back to bed. See Dean had woken Adam up, apparently he was singing, because we were both sleeping."

"Reasonable, given it was midnight." Matt offered a smirk at Dean, "so what happened at dawn?"

"Adam and I picked him up, and dropped him in the fountain."

Matt burst out laughing, unable to get out whatever he was trying to say. Dean gave him a powerful shove, knocking the navigator into Sam.

Matt shook his head, regaining his breath, "oh, why didn't you do that sort of thing when you first joined us? We would've liked you much sooner."

Dean glared at him, and Matt hurried ahead, almost sort of skipping.

"You had to tell him that story. The whole crew will know when we get back." Dean hissed at him, green eyes narrowed.

Sam shrugged, "I figured it would lighten the mood. You two were too busy worrying about me."

"I have to worry about you Sam. I'd prefer Gabriel didn't keelhaul me. Very painful." Matt tossed over his shoulder.

Dean muttered something, it seemed to be about Sam, and not complementary.

"Can you two hurry up? We're almost there now!" Matt was standing on the top of the hill, hands shoved in his jacket pockets. Sam put on a burst of speed to catch up to him, "race you!"

Dean tore after Sam, "not fair!"

"What that he has longer legs?" Matt offered, as the brothers caught up to him, Sam first of course.

Sam panted, looking past Matt, "whoa."

Matt turned around; Dean looked down the hill, to see a small village almost, just sitting in the middle of the forest as if it belonged there.

"What is this place?" Sam whispered, his eyes were huge.

Matt shrugged, "if it has a name, I don't know it."

Dean stared at the village before them, and shook himself, "well? Are we going down or not?"

Matt resumed the lead; Sam turned his head to observe his surroundings as they walked down the hill, staying careful not to slip.

They slowly entered the village; the entrance was a wooden arch with vines growing over it. Sam shifted his weight, the village was oddly silent, no people, no one milling around.

At least until a high pitch squeal made the three jump and draw their weapons. A blond short girl, practically bounced up to them.

"Oh my, you're finally here!" she was wringing her hands and staring at Sam, "you're just as handsome as I imagined."

Dean moved forward, while Sam wondered who this girl was. When she turned to Dean her face fell.

"You're Dean?" she sounded disappointed, looking like a letdown puppy, "I thought you'd… be different."

Matt snorted, and then coughed as though to clear his throat.

The girl turned to him, "you're Matt."

"I am."

She squealed again and hugged him, whatever she told Matt made his eyes widen before he calmed down.

"Becky! You stop botherin' those boys or I'll hit you with my spoon!"

Matt turned, "Ellen?

Sam chuckled, Dean smiled, looking pleased to hear his brother's laugh. A short dark skinned woman approached them, waving said spoon, "I mean it, they'll speak to Chuck later, bother them then. Right now, they need answers."

Becky, the blond obviously, slunk off, looking like a slightly kicked animal. Matt sighed in relief, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is that the standard greeting?"

The woman laughed, "good heavens no boy. Come here you three, Missouri will take care of you."

Matt shrugged, and followed.

"Can we trust her?" Dean whispered to Sam, who had started to follow.

"Well I don't know, but I'd rather not stay here to talk to Becky again."

Dean followed Sam's gaze to see the woman peering at them from around a house. He hurried after Missouri and Matt, his brother trailing along after.

XXX

Me: Okay, so I had two thoughts while writing this. One was that I almost wrote, "you follow Missouri, she knows the way". The other was that Becky and Molly from Sherlock must never, ever meet.

PB: 0.0 That might be bad.

Casey: Just a little.

Me: I will admit, it's been awhile since I've seen Home. So if Missouri is out of character, I am sorry, please let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

This chapter was really long so I am working on Chapter 14, which will also be long and (almost) pure Winchester brother loving, so please be patient with me.

* * *

Sam sat down on a couch in Missouri's house, Dean sat beside him. Matt seemed comfortable standing, with his arms folded.

The strange woman re-entered, walking past Matt. "Pam used to talk about you, when she first got her. Such a lively child with a dark aura." Missouri peered at Matt, who leaned back, he looked oddly nervous.

"She'd be glad to see you now though, you seem very bright."

"Thank you." Matt dipped his head, as though unphased by this, "what about them though, Sam's the reason we're here."

"Oh I know child, I know." She sat down, studying them; Sam had the strangest feeling when she looked into his eyes, like she was staring at his soul.

"I'm not the one that can help him; I just wanted to see them. So much of their parents in them."

Sam sat up straighter, "you knew our parents?"

Missouri nodded, "I used to go to the city to tell fortunes. I used to see your parents often." Sadness clouded her face, "your mother was such a shame."

Matt shifted his weight, while Sam looked down. This stranger remembered more of his mother than he did.

"I'm no stranger boy; I saw your future when you were a newborn. Part of it, I saw you grow up, I didn't know you'd be a pirate."

"It is a bit of a career change." Matt quipped.

Missouri pointed her weapon at her, "I'm not talking to you."

Matt closed his mouth and slowly sank to the floor.

Sam turned to her, "how did you do that? We've never made him stop talking before."

Missouri gave him a look, "when you suffer fools, they know. And if you don't, they're smart enough to be silent"

Sam almost glanced at Matt, but didn't. Instead he asked, "what did you see?"

"What I told your mother, about both of you. You'd grow into fine, strong young men, and you looked like boys to be proud of." Missouri smiled, genuinely smiled, "not that she needed to be told that."

Sam swallowed, he turned to share a look with Dean, his brother looked rough, he'd never like speaking of their mother, though he had for Sam.

"She would've been proud of you, I'll tell you that." Missouri stood up, "are you two hungry?"

"Ye-" Dean's quick answer turned into a yelp when Sam kicked him.

"No, thank you."

Missouri chuckled, "I like you, you have manners. Now you three come back here for dinner, all right? You might want to."

Sam got to his feet, "might?"

"Well if you'd rather eat over at Chuck's house, I'm sure you could." Missouri shrugged, "I doubt Becky would complain."

Sam's eyes widened slightly, Dean made a noise and Matt looked utterly terrified.

Missouri chuckled, and opened the door, "Kevin! Boy, get over here!"

A young man, definitely younger than Matt, with dark hair ran up the stairs to Missouri's porch, "you called?"

She smiled at him, "would you guide these three to Chuck's house."

The boy nodded, glancing at them carefully, before turning around. "Come on."

Matt raced out of the house, with a fearful look at Missouri as he passed.

"You should be scared." Missouri waved her spoon after him, before turning to the other boys, "you two come back, you hear?"

Sam and Dean nodded, before following their navigator, though not as quickly.

Matt was standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for them.

"What's with you?"

"Crazy women scare me." Matt shuddered, "haven't you met our cook?"

Sam gave him a look, Matt grinned back at him, obviously he meant no offense to Ellen.

"She's not so bad." Kevin murmured quietly, giving them all a strange look.

Dean huffed, "compared to the one we met when we first arrived."

"Well we're going to have to deal with her again, apparently." Sam retorted, giving his brother a measured look. He hadn't been fond of her either but they should be nice.

Matt turned to Kevin. "I'm Matt."

"Kevin, obviously."

Matt grinned, "I don't even need to be psychic."

Kevin seemed to loosen up slightly, smiling back, "guess not. I'll take you to Chuck's, before Missouri comes outside."

Matt feel behind this time, letting Sam and Dean follow Kevin.

Sam was taking in the small houses, most had gardens, a few with vines growing up the walls. It seemed a nice place, birds chirping; even the faint hum of bugs was comfortable.

"Why do you all live here?"

Kevin jumped at Sam's question, "well, a lot of us are persecuted for our abilities or people try to force us to work for them. We're safe here."

Dean made a noise, glancing at Sam in surprise. "I had no idea this was so close to Winchester Bay Colony."

"We prefer it that way." Kevin made a right, Sam and Dean following him, "here we are."

He'd stooped in front of a house that was a little run down, one of the porch stairs looked ready to break.

"A word of warning, try to avoid Becky. She's in love with you." Kevin glanced at Sam, "it's rather…"

"Disturbing?" Sam offered, especially considering he had Gabriel, who was probably pinning away like some sad dog. Sam could actually picture his lover, resting against the railings, staring the way they'd gone as if he could will Sam back to him.

"That." Kevin nodded, "I'll see you around, maybe. Tell Chuck I said hi." He hurried away, with a quick wave.

The brothers shared a look, Dean squared his shoulders and they started up the stairs.

The door opened before they could knock, Becky staring up at Sam expectantly. "I was waiting for you, come in." She didn't glance at Dean or Matt, simply leading the way into the house.

Sam followed, trusting his brother and the navigator to follow.

Becky led them to a room that painfully reminded Sam of their father's office. She stood to the side, shaking, her eyes huge.

"I can't believe I actually got to meet you. I've read all about you, you're all Chuck writes about."

"Sam?" Dean looked stunned, glancing at his brother.

"No both of you, since Sam's path crossed with Gabriel's." She sighed, folding her hands together, "so romantic."

Matt made a noise, leaning against the doorframe, taking a drink from his canteen.

"Matt too, all the of crew get include." Becky looked thoughtful, "I honestly hoped you end up with Luke though."

Matt swallowed and gave her a dark look, "we're just friends. Anyway, Luke has Val." He took another drink, this time more aggressively. Sam swallowed, Matt obviously didn't like where this was going.

"Of course he does, they're absolutely perfect together. And you need Andy."

Matt shot water out his nose, all over his shirt, he looked up at Becky with… Sam was confused; he'd never seen the pleading look on Matt's face before now.

The navigator wiped the water on his face off, looking down and regaining his composure.

"Becky, stop bothering the poor guy." A haggard looking man shuffled into the room, "Sam, Dean, Matt. I'm Chuck."

Sam nodded to him; Chuck was holding sheets of paper in his hand.

"Well, I know why you're here." Chuck glanced up at Sam, "you look as bad as I thought." He dropped into a chair and gestured for them to do the same.

Dean did quickly; Sam sank down slowly, stretching out his long legs in front of him.

"Let's see, I don't know why I see you two, but for some reason I do." Chuck shrugged, "I've been chronicling your lives for a while now." With that he gestured to the shelves, lined with bound papers, "so I knew you were coming and why."

Sam swallowed, "well?"

Chuck let out a slow breath, "you've got a talent. Untrained, but there. Your fear of losing Gabriel, when you got back to The Loki, triggered it. The incident with Max, as far as I know, was a freak accident."

Sam felt a heavy weight sink in his chest, his jaw slightly parted. "So I am seeing the future."

"Only part of it Sam." Chuck pointed out, "a part of it you should look out for. What we see is guaranteed to happen. What happens before and after…?" Chuck raised one hand and tilted it, "not as set in stone."

"But why do I have this…" Sam stopped, it would likely be rude to say curse.

Chuck looked down, flipping through the pages, "oh, curse?" he glanced up at Sam, "you caught the sickness your mother did. She kept taking care of you and you lived. Apparently it gave you this gift." Chuck shrugged, "a rare flashback."

"Well that's convenient for explaining things." Matt said, leaning against the wall.

Chuck offered a wry grin, "I get them to fill in the story kid."

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "So? Now what? Should we avoid Winchester Bay Colony? Definitely go?"

"That's up to you. You'll just end up there eventually." Chuck replied, turning back to Sam, "well at least you and Gabriel will."

Sam leaned forward, "is there a way to stop having visions?"

Chuck hesitated, "there multiple cases of how we start having visions, Kevin – you met him right? – was struck by lightning."

Sam's eyes widened, "oh."

"Don't worry; I don't think that will help you stop." Chuck considered it, "actually it would probably make it worse."

Sam sighed, "well, thank goodness for that. But how do I stop?"

"Maybe, you have to let go of your fear." Chuck offered softly, "you'll always have your powers Sam, but maybe, if you can conquer your fear it'll ease."

Dean scoffed, "easier said than done."

Matt cleared his throat, "I hate to interrupt, again, but didn't you get a fever Sam? Right before this all started?"

"It was just a brief thing, Andy, Cas and Jo got it too." Sam made a face, that had been unpleasant, he'd felt like he was on fire.

Matt huffed soflty, "Sam, a fever."

Dean glanced at Sam, "you got one before the visions with Max too."

Chuck looked up, "that would make sense, a fever gave him his power."

Sam raised his head, "so, what, I should drink more lime juice?"

Chuck shrugged, "if that's what works."

Sam let out a soft breath, "helpful."

"Sorry." Chuck rubbed his head, "I get headaches when I get visions, so right now I'm not thinking well."

Becky bounded over and began to fuss over him; Sam used this chance to turn to Dean.

"You think that's what's causing it?"

Dean shrugged, "man, I don't know."

They both stopped when Becky said Sam's name.

"I'm sure he'd like to stay for dinner."

Sam got to his feet quickly, "actually, we promised Missouri we'd have dinner with her."

Dean nodded eagerly, standing up as well, "we did."

Becky looked crestfallen, but Matt looked extremely relieved. Sam fought a smile, was Matt afraid Becky would reveal something about Andy?

"Let's go. We can find our own way back." Sam promised, moving towards the door.

"Go through Winchester Bay Colony, but hurry. Castiel and Gabriel are missing you two." Chuck replied, before turning to look at them, "have a safe trip."

"Rather pointless, coming from a prophet who knows how our journey will go." Matt muttered from behind Dean.

Chuck laughed softly, "fair enough. Good-bye."

Sam and Dean said farewell, Matt simply dipping his head, his gaze was unfocused.

"Sam, don't turn into a girl on me, but are you…"

"I'm all right." Sam replied, glancing at his brother, "worried, but all right. I've got a lot to think about."

"I wonder what Missouri made for dinner." Dean mused; Sam gave him a look that Dean merely lifted an eyebrow to until he stumbled. "Hey!"

"Sorry!" Matt straightened up, a guilty look on his face, "you two could get yourselves to Winchester Bay Colony right?"

"You aren't staying, are you?" Sam asked, concerned, he liked the navigator.

"No!" Matt shook his head, "I just… look, we'll probably spend the night at Missouri's. I won't be there when you wake up; I'll catch up to around noon, maybe later. There's something I want to do first."

Dean gave him an uneasy look, glancing at Sam, who merely shrugged. Matt would meet up with them, "if you say so."

Matt nodded, "I might be earlier, we'll see."

"What are you up to Matt?"

Matt waved a hand, "nothing important, don't worry about it." His mouth curled up, "you should've turned left Dean."

Dean looked around and swore, turning left the next chance he got. Sam chuckled, following his still swearing brother towards Missouri's house.

* * *

Me: Again with The Lion King references! When Sam asked 'you knew our parents?' I almost wrote, 'correction, I know your parents'.

PB: You have problems. * glances around *

Me: Seen the Broadway version twice, used to re-enact it with my dad, wore out a VHS tape (anyone remember those?) of it, and own it in multiple DVD versions.

Casey: Can't you also quote the whole thing too?

Me: Impeccable timing your majesty.

PB: So if Casey is Zazu, who is Scar? * staring up *

Me: Probably you.

Matt: I have a question. Did I literally lean on the fourth wall?

Me: Well, yes. PB, what is the matter-

* piano falls, PB jumping out of the way *

PB: HAH! That happened last time! No unlucky chapter thirt- * crushed by piano stool *


	14. Chapter 14

Diclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

* * *

Sure enough, Matt was gone the next morning, not that Dean really cared. He was more concerned about the smell of breakfast that was drifting into the room.

He scrambled out of bed, dragging his breeches on, stopping to glance over at Sam.

His brother lay on his side, back to Dean, his breathing even.

Deciding his brother needed whatever sleep he could get, and this would leave more breakfast for Dean, he left.

Missouri looked up as he entered the kitchen, Dean could feel his mouth watering as he took in the food.

"Don't start without your brother." Missouri waved her fork at him warningly, as she was sitting at the table, eating.

Dean made a pleading noise, taking in the eggs and sausage.

"It's all fresh." She answered his unasked question, "a few of us raise animals."

Dean glanced over his shoulder, his stomach growling loudly, he really wanted to eat.

"I told you, no." Missouri went back to eating, Dean shifted his weight, debating on whether to wake Sam or not. He had no doubt Missouri would make him wait, so he turned around.

Sam let out a yell from the other room, sending Dean into brother mode in an instant.

"Sammy?"

Sam stumbled into the kitchen, wide eyed and disheveled. "Sorry. Becky was in the room." He shifted his weight, "she went out the window."

That would also explain how she'd gotten in. "You all right?"

"Yeah, just startled." Sam turned to Missouri, "she took some of my hair, she can't do anything with that can she?"

Missouri shook her head, "don't worry about it, she probably just wants to keep it, I'll keep an eye on her for you. Help yourselves to breakfast."

Dean pulled out a chair and promptly helped himself until the dull edge of a butter knife came down on his knuckles.

"Leave some for Sam."

Sam nodded in thanks, taking his share, while Dean tucked in; Missouri shook her head at him.

"I'll over look your table manners since you two are good boys." She murmured, continuing her breakfast, "unfortunately you two will probably want to leave soon, the road to Winchester Bay Colony may be mostly downhill, but you still want to hurry."

Dean nodded, placing his empty plate on the table, feeling satisfied. "Hurry up Samantha."

Sam glared at him, and slowed down.

"Bitch."

Sam swallowed, "jerk. I'm at least enjoying my food. You could've choked on that sausage."

Dean rolled his eyes, "not likely."

"Don't worry too much Sam; Dean was just about to do the dishes." Dean's eyes widened, he hadn't done dishes since he first arrived on _The Loki_ and was forced to be a Cabin Boy.

Sam grinned, and took another bite as Dean took the dishes to the sink and started washing.

Dean ignored the conversation Sam and Missouri were having, thinking of how Cas has saved him a few times from chores. Right now though he would've wished for Ash and Jo, those two made dish washing look easy. He was tempted to complain, but held his tongue; Missouri could probably hit him with a plate then make him clean it again.

"Thank you." Dean heard Sam's chair scoot back, twisting around to see Missouri give Sam a hug.

"Next time you boys are nearby you come visit." She saw their shared look, "and I'll keep Becky away."

"If we're ever near-by again we'll come by." Sam promised, "good-bye."

Dean pulled his hands out of the water and wiped them on his pants, following Sam out, making sure to grab his bag on the way out.

* * *

Dean adjusted his grip on his bag, envying Sam's that went over his shoulders. "How far do you think it is?"

Sam shrugged, "I have no idea where we are Dean, I'm not Matt."

"Of course when he's finally useful he runs off." Dean muttered, and then raised his voice, "what do you think it's like?"

"Back at the colony?" Sam glanced over his shoulder and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure most of the repairs are completed by now."

Dean caught up to his longer legged brother, not that he liked to admit that.

"I'm more concerned with how they accepted Adam."

Dean scoffed, shaking his head, "he was in the Navy, they've probably made him a war hero."

"I hope not." Sam glanced at Dean, "you know he wanted to be judged for who he was."

"Well now he's the only son of the governor, I'm sure everything he does is being judged." Dean replied, harsher than he intended.

"Dean."

Dean once more adjusted his grip on his bag, "I'm sure he's fine, he was smart enough and social enough."

"We should've let him know we were alive."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean jerked his head to look at Sam, "you have to be. He would've told dad or gotten upset, or both!"

"And you think he didn't get upset to find out we were dead Dean?" Sam asked softly, "we're the only family he really had; you know he was never close to our father, not like you were."

"I used to be close to him, but he got distant with me too Sam." Dean corrected softly, "Adam probably could get along with him."

"He doesn't want to. At least, he didn't." Sam glanced away from Dean, "he felt like there was too much distance between them. He'd rather be close to us. And we left him, Dean. We didn't even know if he wanted to be governor."

"What should we have done Sam, written him a letter? 'We're running away to become pirates. Don't tell anyone; sorry you can't come with us.'" Dean shook his head, "how would you explain that to him?"

"I… I'm sorry we did that to him." Sam murmured, "all I meant Dean was that I wished we could've told him. You know he looked up to us."

"And liked to help you dump me in the fountain." Dean offered, Sam managed a small smile. The smile faded though, Sam looked regretful.

"I wonder if he'd hate us for it."

Dean glanced at Sam, "for which part, the becoming pirates or leaving him?"

"Both, either, does it matter?"

Dean sighed and shrugged, "well we'll never have to face him at least." He stumbled slightly, "and how is this a two day journey, we could probably make it one and a half if we hurried."

Sam glanced over his shoulder, "Matt said…"

"It's not like there are that many roads to take Sam. He'll catch up no matter what. Now come on. Or I'll leave you behind!" Dean took off at a run, his legs devouring the ground beneath him. Man, it felt weird to be on land, after so long at sea. He heard Sam's yelp and hurried, knowing his brother's longer legs were an advantage here.

"You coming or not Sammy?" he shouted, letting out a whoop.

Sam suddenly passed him, Dean's eyes widened and he tore after his brother, "oh no you don't!"

He lunged, dropping his bag to tackle his brother to the ground. Sam land with an 'oomph' before rolling over, as though to crush Dean.

Dean twisted out from under his brother, Sam surged upwards to tackle him, the two rolled over the rough ground, light punches flying, careful not to actually injure the other. Dean laughed, when had he last wrestled with Sam.

"Come on, aren't you stronger than this?" Dean demanded, shoving against his brother, "or does your pirate save you?"

"No, he's too busy helping yours save you!" Sam shot back, managing to pin Dean. Dust clung to his jacket and hair, but his brother grinned like a little kid.

"Okay, get off me princess." Dean muttered, wiggling slightly, "I mean it, you're heavy."

Sam smiled even wider, and for a moment Dean thought he spotted a hint of Gabriel in that grin. He mentally shuddered; he seriously hoped Sam wasn't turning into his lover.

"What Dean? You look like you walked in on Luke and Val."

Dean made a face at that image, "not needed." Sam laughed as he got to his feet, offering Dean his hand.

Dean took it and let his brother haul him up.

"What were you thinking though?"

Dean shook his head, "don't remember. Anyway, did you even see the damage done to the town?"

Sam swallowed and shook his head, "only as it was burning and I was more focused on trying to fight them." His eyes got distant; Dean grabbed his bag and started walking.

"You didn't miss much." Sam seemed to snap out of it and rejoined his brother.

"How bad was it?"

"Bad, I guess. I didn't see everything. I went to Bobby the next day and ran into the crew that afternoon." Dean could remember the smell though, the stench of smoke, and rubble that littered the streets that led to Bobby's shop, now unfamiliar from the damage.

"Well in any case, it will probably look much better now." Dean stated firmly, "Where should we go to eat?"

"Dean!" Sam gave him a look, "we might get recognized! We can't just wander around to all our old haunts."

"Sam, I hate to tell you, but you hardly look like a governor's son now." Dean looked at his brother, the wind ruffled hair, his white shirt and light brown loose fitting jacket, the breeches that had obviously seen better days, not to mention Sam was now covered in dust, "you look more like any other sailor."

Sam glanced at Dean, "well you might want to hide your necklace. Just in case."

Dean nodded; the pendent Sam had given him could easily be tucked under his shirt, "good idea." He slowly grinned, thinking of what would happen after they left the colony.

"What? You only smile like that at Cas."

"Hmm?" Dean jerked out of thoughts of a blue eyed first mate, "what?"

Sam chuckled, "you had that love struck smile you get around Cas."

"Shut up, you look at Gabriel like the sun rises and set on him."

"Cas looks at you like that."

Dean felt a bit of heat on his face, Cas did look at him that way sometimes. "Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk. So what got you excited?"

"Just that it's only a half-day walk from Winchester Bay Colony to Sliverton."

Sam grinned for a minute, before the smile faded, replaced with a look of fear. "Dean…"

"What?"

"They're… half a day from Winchester Bay Colony?" the brothers shared a look, sudden fear for their pirates and the crew flooding them.

"Isn't Gabriel smart enough to not get caught?" Dean demanded, even as he increased his pace.

"Of course he is, I just…" Sam didn't have to explain, the thought of Castiel that close to danger had Dean scared too. "We have Matt, and he's our sharpest pair of eyes."

"Sam, would you object if the visit to the colony was short?" Dean swallowed, moving just short of breaking into a run.

"As in find out about Adam and go, short?" Sam was at his side, moving just as fast, "no."

Dean swallowed, _Damn it, Gabriel; you had better keep Cas safe until we get back!_

* * *

Me: Okay, I will try to update quickly, we've got a bit further to go, I'm not sure, I'd estimate we're at least halfway through.

PB: * nods *


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine.

For those who don't remember, Shade and Rusty are the ships cats.

* * *

Sam settled back, watching the sun rise, the vibrant colors streaking the sky were impressive and he rather enjoyed his view. He leaned against his bag, a slow smile forming. He and Gabe had watched a few sunrises together from the doorway to Gabriel's quarters; it was a nice sight, especially when he had his arms wrapped around Gabriel and the wind tugged at Sam's hair. He smiled fondly at the memories.

A low groan caught his attention as Dean shifted his weight, stretching out. "What time is it?"

"Early morning." Sam replied, "you got up in time for the sunrise."

"Lovely." Dean didn't even look, burying his face in his arm, "can we sleep another few hours?"

"I say no, as you woke me up."

Dean sat up, turning around to look over his shoulder, Matt lay sprawled out in a way that reminded Sam of Shade or Rusty in a sunbeam, the morning sun catching Matt's hair and turning it a burnt copper.

"When did he get here?"

"Shortly after we traded shifts." Sam replied, "he ranted a little about catching up to us sooner, that we must've sprinted, and that we could've been a bit patient."

"Though you did cut down on travel time." Matt muttered, getting up slowly, rolling his shoulders and working his joints, "I can't wait to be back in my hammock."

"More like Andy's hammock." Sam muttered to Dean, who snorted. Matt glanced at them, Sam grinned innocently. He'd gotten no end of trouble when he and Gabriel had announced their relationship, so this was his vengeance. Plus, if Matt hadn't spent half the night muttering Andy's name, Sam would've have half the fuel he did.

"Matt, we're hurrying because we don't like the idea of _The Loki_ being so close to Winchester Bay Colony."

Matt made a slight face, "would they really look at an abandoned town for pirate ships?"

"I doubt it, but still." Sam pulled out the bread Ellen had made them, along with a few pieces of fruit and passed them to his brother and Matt. "Let's hurry."

Dean nodded, his cheeks stuffed and bulging slightly.

Matt at least had the decency to chew and swallow, "sounds like a plan to me."

Sam took the lead with ease, his long strides keeping him slightly ahead of the others.

"Sam, ease up." Dean practically begged, "this isn't an easy pace."

"It's downhill." Sam retorted flatly, he needed to get to Gabriel, like he needed air and food, he needed his lover, he needed to know he was safe.

A scuffling noise announced Matt half-running, half-sliding forward. The navigator necklace swung around his neck, his jacket and shirt rumpled; in short the navigator was a mess.

"I'm keeping up with you Sam." He offered a quick grin, before focusing on the trail.

"Why, got a member of the crew to get back to?"

"Yes, the cats miss me when I'm gone." Matt stated flatly, his umber eyes revealing nothing. "Now quit being slow Dean, you aren't that old!"

"Shut up."

Sam ignored their banter, something about this felt familiar. Not the trail but… the air almost, like day was something he knew.

Matt tilted his head, a quizzical look crossed his face, "do you hear bells?"

"We're close to town, the bells travel far." Sam replied, trying to work out how long they had to travel.

"We'll arrive mid-morning." Matt informed him, "maybe a little later."

Sam nodded, if they hurried and left by noon, he'd be back with Gabriel by that afternoon. "That's great, thanks Matt."

Matt nodded, starting to fall behind, letting Sam take the lead.

Dean took that as a chance to catch up to Sam, flashing a smug look at Matt, who fell further back.

* * *

They arrived that way, Sam and Dean side by side, Matt bringing up the rear. Sam looked around, staring at the town in shock. There were a few hints of the damage wrought months ago, but what was truly surprising was the air of… quiet.

"We catch a holiday?" Matt asked, looking around at the closed shops, eyes narrowed.

"I… I don't think so." Sam shook his head, glancing at Dean; his brother shook his head as well.

Matt moved in, splitting away from them, Sam still staring at the town he'd grown up in, the town that no longer felt like home.

He stepped forward, his boot coming down on the familiar and strange cobblestone.

"This is…" Dean looked as uncomfortable as Sam felt.

"Unnerving?"

"That. Bookworm."

Sam brushed Dean's insult off, focused on his surroundings.

"Everyone seems to be gathered down in what looks like a town square?"

Sam found it better not to ask how the navigator had scaled the metal lamplight. "We call it the Plaza."

"Call it what you want, that's where everyone is." Matt slid down the pole, dusting himself off quickly, "so, what now?"

"Sam…" Dean drew out his brother's name, something that made Sam's blood run cold. He and Matt hurried over to where Dean stared at a public notice board.

All three stared at the notice, which read:

**Wanted Fugitives Captured!**

_Captain Gabriel of known Pirate vessel _The Loki_, the ship guilty of kidnapping and murdering Samuel and Dean Winchester, heirs and sons to the Governor is sentenced to execution at noon…_

Sam looked over Dean, "when did we hear those bells toll eleven?"

"Almost an hour ago."

"Shit." Matt swore softly, odd for him. "So they're going to execute the crew?"

"Just Gabriel. Crew's tomorrow." Sam answered absently, "some odd tradition."

"Interesting, but not relevant." Matt shoved Sam, "Go!"

"What?"

"Dean and I'll get the others." Matt stared at Sam as if he was stupid, "unless you want Gabriel to be hanged." He raised an eyebrow, "he can't have murdered you if you're alive…"

Sam sprinted after that, the way to the Plaza still engrained in his memory, almost grateful for the non-existent crowd, the deserted streets were easy to run through, until he reached the Plaza. Sam skid to a halt, to stare at the throng of people between him and the scaffold. He could make out Adam; John was obviously the one behind him, and Gabriel…

Gabriel stood at the center, the crowd jeering at him, his head hanging, and Sam's heart twisted as he looked at his lover. How could he get there in time?

Sam shoved his way through the cheering crowd, his voice lost in the roar. He had to get to the front, he had to stop this. He couldn't lose him, not after all this.

He looked up, looked at the gallows, keeping his eyes on Gabriel. He looked defeated, not the proud pirate captain Sam had fallen in love with. His shoulders were slumped, and he was staring at the ground, as the charges against him were read, Sam couldn't hear the voice over the sounds of the crowds jeering, but he could see the younger man's lips moving as he read the off the list in his hands, Adam's face expressionless as he sentenced his brother's lover to death.

"Gabriel!" Sam shouted, even as his voice was lost in the crowd. He was going to lose him to the hangman's noose, just like in his visions. He fought his way through, desperately, he couldn't lose Gabriel, not after all this.


End file.
